


Hatched a star

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald just wanted to spend time alone with Scrooge, he never planned for things to get out of hand.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Little moans escaped Scrooge's beak every time his neck was kissed. His lover's hands were unbuttoning his jacket quickly and desperately, he was close to ripping it off. They both parted and for a moment their gazes met. It was only a few moments before their peaks connected in a passionate kiss.  
Scrooge smiled as he felt hands massage his tail. He could feel his lover's desire and he liked that. It gave him a sense of power that was extremely pleasant. She loved the intense way she carried herself during each encounter, although that was something she wouldn't say out loud.  
Donald kissed Scrooge's neck again. Interspersing kisses and bites, being careful not to leave any marks that could give away what both ducks were doing. They both knew they would have little chance to be that way when they got back to Duckburg and they wanted to make the most of the time.  
Their beaks met again, this time in a hungry, desperate kiss. Their tongues, eager to taste and explore every corner of someone else's mouth. Scrooge was unaware of the moment when Donald had cornered him against the mattress that minutes before he had placed on the floor. It wasn't something that bothered him. She felt his hands run over her body and saw him descend until he was between her legs. He felt anxious.  
Donald kissed the tip of Scrooge's penis. With his hand he caressed the base. His touch was soft and his movements circular. He looked up and could see the expression on his face. The top of its beak was red in color and its eyes were crystallized with pleasure and lust. Seeing what he did to the older duck made a sense of pride bloom within him.  
"So good," Scrooge murmured, "my beautiful sailor."  
Scrooge's hands came to rest on Donald's head, digging his fingers into the lesser duck's feathers and pulling it closer to him. Donald stopped using his hands and ran his tongue down the elder duck's member. His movements were slow, he was in no rush and he enjoyed the sounds his lover made.  
Scrooge moved forward, allowing his hardened member to move deeper into his lover's mouth. More than one curse escaped his peak as he approached orgasm and it was his nephew's name that he said when he experienced it.  
When they parted, Donald put a finger to his beak to remove the semen from it. His throat felt rough and his voice, hoarse, was more unintelligible than usual, but probably no one who had heard him would have noticed the difference. Then he would worry about the time it took for his voice to return to normal, at that moment he had other priorities.  
He kissed Scrooge and gently pushed him onto the mattress behind him. It had not been on that mattress where they had their first time, but it had happened in a similar way. Scrooge was in the middle of a business trip and had rented two rooms in the cheapest hotel he could find. The children had stayed in one and they in the other with the excuse of saving money.  
Initially, Launchpad was in charge of taking Scrooge to the place where the contract would be signed, but he could not fulfill the work. He received a call from an ex-girlfriend and Scrooge allowed him to come to the call. He wasn't doing it just because he was given the perfect excuse, but he was doing it because he liked his driver and knew it was something he needed to do.  
Scrooge bit Donald's neck. Not too strong to hurt, but enough to leave a small mark, invisible unless you knew where to look and looked closely. Her hands on his shoulders, held firmly, brought him closer to her body.  
"I want you inside, now."  
Scrooge's legs encircled Donald's waist, allowing his lover better access to the interior. Donald obeyed. He placed his arms one on either side of Scrooge's head. His movements were slow at first, he wanted his lover to get used to the sensation of a foreign body inside him. When she heard him ask for more and call out her name, her thrusts grew faster.  
Although Donald felt the urge to orgasm, he knew this was not the time. Scrooge was just getting tough and he had to wait. Scrooge hadn't been her first sexual experience, but it was the one that had taught her the most on the subject. From the first time they were together, he showed her the way he liked to do it and how to enjoy each meeting to the fullest.  
Scrooge bit Donald's neck, blinded with pleasure. It had hardened again and his groin was beginning to throb. Donald felt a shudder. It hurt, but the pleasure he felt far outweighed the pain. The heat he felt made his groin throb painfully.  
Hearing his lover scream her name made her arousal heightened. The pain and the pleasure, the way they came together, made him shudder completely and wish that moment would never end. He knew it was morally wrong, but he didn't care. It seemed absurd that something that felt so good was wrong.  
Scrooge reached orgasm. Donald lunged at him more calmly before experiencing one. He dropped down next to his lover. They were both sweaty and some traces of semen remained on their bodies. For a moment their gazes met. There were no regrets or guilt, no shame, just a love that neither of them was able to recognize in the other's eyes.  
"I'll go take a bath."  
—I accompany you.  
Although Scrooge enjoyed bathing in gold and the space in the bath was quite limited, it was not something that bothered him. He enjoyed the closeness of his lover and the way he groomed him. Scrooge adored the feel of his beak on his beloved's feathers when he removed those that were broken or out of place. Grooming wasn't just the ducks' way of keeping clean, it was also an act of trust and bonding.  
-What do you do?

"I check the map, remember we came to look for a sunken pirate ship."  
-I had forgotten. I guess you need to regain your strength, I made fried rice.  
"I may be over a hundred years old, but I assure you I have more energy than you and many your age."  
"Sure, but we have a tough physical activity ahead of us."  
-So fast? You are...  
"I was referring to the treasure hunt."  
"And I insist, I'm not hungry."  
Scrooge's stomach growled. The scent of that food had whetted his appetite, and although he hated to admit it, he was starving. He took one of the bowls his nephew carried, happy to get a taste of his cooking one more time. Great was her surprise when Donald gave her a bite of fried rice.  
"Do you know that I can eat alone?"  
"If you want me to stop, just ask." Donald continued to feed him and Scrooge didn't complain.  
Scrooge did not like to be treated like a senile old man however with Donald he was willing to make an exception. He was seldom affectionate. There was something about the way his nephew treated him that made him feel happy and loved. The fried rice his nephew made was his favorite, but the fact that he was the one to feed it to her in the beak made it even more special.  
"Now it's my turn to feed you, I don't want any excuses when we're down there."  
Donald opened his beak in response. He knew Scrooge would complain, he always did, and not just during his adventures, but he didn't care. Since meeting him he had been like this, distant, cold, and seemingly unable to feel. It was only when they were intimate that she treated him with affection and made him feel valuable, although she doubted there was anything more between them than the lust that united them.  
Donald and Scrooge donned their diving suits before jumping out of the boat house and into the deep sea. Although he doubted that they would have to account or that anyone would be suspicious, none of them considered it wise to return empty-handed. Scrooge had another reason, he wanted the treasure that was in the depths of those waters.  
Finding the sunken ship took longer than they first calculated. The bank was big, but the ocean was even bigger. The carved mermaid made the fact that it was a pirate ship indisputable, but it was only the contents of the safe that confirmed that it was the ship they were looking for.  
Of the two, Scrooge was the least distracted. When it came to a treasure he used to focus only on it and nothing could make him go back until he found his objective. Donald used to be more interested in other things. The adventure interested him, although not as much as his sister.  
They both left the sea to recharge their oxygen tanks. Donald suspected his uncle had asked Gyro to make them that way to spend less on recharging and rushing the workers who used them. He knew weight was important, but he doubted that was the case.  
"Hurry, we can't leave anything on the ship."  
Donald nodded. The memory of the chests made him disheartened. He knew they were heavy and in the water they would be even heavier than normal. It was always the same every time they found a sunken ship. Thinking of all the gold that could be in this place made him feel more discouraged, knowing that he would have to polish everything.  
"Don't think I'm going to pay you extra for the delay."  
"With what little you pay me, it's as if you didn't."  
—In my time many would be more than happy with what I pay you.  
"One word, inflation." I bet you could buy a lot more with that money than you can buy today.  
—You say that because you were not at that time.  
Scrooge and Donald returned to the water. The tanks were loaded and Scrooge did not want to prolong the search. That trip had not only been an excuse to spend time alone, Scrooge McDuck from the beginning had planned to return with a treasure that he had been searching for more than a week.  
They took several trips to collect the ship's treasures and some things that caught the attention of both ducks and that had not been destroyed by the pressure of the sea or the passage of time. When they finished it was dusk, but both ducks decided that it was not the time to return. Neither was in a hurry to do so.  
"I'll have you polish all this treasure when we get back ..."  
Donald interrupted Scrooge with a kiss. With his tongue he asked for access to enter and as soon as he had it, he traveled every space of his lover's mouth, clinging to his lover's tongue as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to hear him talk about what he would do when they got back or the work that awaited him, he just wanted to feel and caress him.  
Donald's thoughts began to lose coherence when he felt Scrooge's hands caress his tail. It was difficult to think clearly when her body was experiencing such pleasure. Scrooge messed up his feathers and played with them for a while before poking a finger into their hole. This was followed by another and when he had three fingers inside he began to move them so that he could touch his most sensitive point.  
The moans of both ducks were the only thing that broke the silence of the place. Donald sat on Scrooge's lap and kissed him. From his position he could feel the erection of the older duck trying to get into his butt. One movement was all it took to allow him to. Donald moved his hips allowing Scrooge to reach his deepest point. The moment they both got used to that position, the lunges became faster and more followed.  
Donald loved feeling Scrooge inside him. The older duck knew his body so well, he knew what his most sensitive point was and how to make him moan uncontrollably with each caress, with each kiss, with each thrust. Despite the time she had spent secretly loving him, only in her wildest dreams did she ever think that something like this could happen.  
"So beautiful."   
Scrooge continued to bite his neck and jaw. He knew he would leave marks and that Donald would have trouble justifying them. He was worried that their relationship might be exposed, but it also caused him a certain sense of pride to see the marks he himself had left.  
They both climaxed almost simultaneously.  
"It's time to go back," Scrooge adjusted his clothes, "if we take too long they'll start asking questions."  
"I'll wash this when I get back." Donald took the sheet he had been on a few moments before and went to the closet. "It would also be a good idea if we take a bath ... separately," he added, noticing Scrooge's intentions. late and the kids must be wondering about us.  
"We told them that we would go for a treasure and that we would be back late."  
Donald looked for an empty box to store the sheet, finding a kimono that he hadn't worn for a long time, no one knew about it and he only had it as a reminder of when he managed to sneak into a kung fu movie dressed as a woman (1). Not even his nephews, even though that happened after they came into his life.  
"What do you think of this kimono?"  
"It's cute. What's that about?"  
"You own a film studio, I could go audition."  
"Do you want to be a celebrity?"  
"No, and if I did I would look for other methods." The casting is only protocol, they have already chosen the cast even before the auditions.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Do you remember that I was an actor for a while?" There were times when rehearsals began even before the casting was done. You are the owner of a film studio, I thought you knew.  
"If I knew I wouldn't do it, you know I hate wasting money."  
—There is a law that requires casting, too bad I cannot ensure that these are fair.  
"Maybe, but at least I can make sure the money the casting costs are worth it."  
"Good luck with that.  
"What do you have in mind?"   
"A fake casting in which you'll be the judge and I'll be the actress willing to do anything for a role."   
"Happy ending?"   
"Happy ending."


	2. A bumpy start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald pone su plan en acción.

Donald didn't like waking up early, but he had to do it this time. That day there would be a casting for the new Merduck movie and I knew it was very important to arrive early to get a place. Being a small study, I knew that if I arrived at another time it would be suspicious and that was what I least wanted.  
He chose to wear a kimono, the same one she had worn the first time she used the name Donna Moo Goo. He also wore a fairly tight corset, despite how uncomfortable it was and how little mobility it gave him. As soon as he stood in front of the mirror, he put on her wig and started with makeup. That was the hardest part. His knowledge of cosmetics was quite limited and he even had to remove his makeup twice.  
In the end, the result seemed satisfactory. He felt like he looked better when he acted in Kung Fu Love, but it was comfortable knowing that no one would recognize him in that outfit. He made sure to leave without anyone seeing him and made his way safely to Scrooge McDuck's film studio.  
Despite how early it was, the queue to audition was considerably long. With every minute that passed, there were more applicants to be a part of the new McDuck Studios movie. They all looked anxious and nervous, Donna felt sorry for them, knowing that no matter how good the most they could achieve was to be an extra.  
"What is such a beautiful creature doing in a place like this?" Asked a dog dressed in a suit and tie, Donald didn't like the way he looked at him.  
"This is the casting line for the new Merduck movie," Donna replied, trying to be nice and contain her anger.  
"I shouldn't tell you this, but since you look cute to me, I'm going to do it." I'm the director of the movie and I can get you the leading role.  
Donald didn't believe him. Although I knew there were cases in which directors offered actresses important roles in exchange for sex, I knew that was not the case. He had seen a photograph of the director before going to the casting, although he did not think he came across a studio worker trying to mislead the casting participants.  
"A guard recently passed by warning us of workers posing as the director of the film. Should I trust you?"  
The man didn't bother to answer, he just ran off. Donna had lied, no guard had noticed anything, but as long as he believed that it was so he could trust her not to try to cheat on other women for a long time. Mentally he told himself that he would speak to his Uncle Scrooge. Such situations seemed disgusting to him.  
She had the opportunity to sleep. The casting didn't start until the next day and she had brought a sleeping bag. He would have preferred to use a tent, but these had been banned after multiple partners were discovered being intimate or people using them to consume illegal substances.  
When she woke up, the line had started to move forward and her makeup had been ruined, something Donna wouldn't be aware of until the moment she found himself in front of the judges. What she did notice was that her wig had moved and that if she hadn't, someone else would have noticed, potentially ruining her plan.  
"I hope to be the protagonist."  
"I have always been a fan of theMerduck, so I must be the protagonist."   
"I'm content with being on the set, even if it's as an extra." I love Merduck, he is my favorite superhero.  
Hearing those comments made Donald remember his days as an actor. He and his friends had attended several castings and gotten to participate in several important films, many times, most of them as an extra and very rarely had any prominence. Thinking of his ex-girlfriend made him nostalgic. The last news she had from Minnie was in an article in "Starry Stars" magazine in which they talked about her courtship with Mickey, her partner and co-star. Despite the fact that he missed her, he preferred to ignore what the show business was saying, aware that it did not necessarily care to inform, but that its priority was to entertain, even if they had to ruin someone's reputation in the process, sometimes even reaching alter the facts.  
"I'm sure they'll admit me, after all I studied six semesters of drama at Saint Duckrino."  
"If the line doesn't advance, I'm leaving." I'm not going to spend all day here so they don't call me later.  
After several hours he managed to enter the building. Pretending that he was going to use the toilet, he went out of his way to go to the fake casting location. The whole place was arranged in a way that it looked real, so much so that Donald wondered if it had ever been used in a way. He hurriedly called Scrooge to notify him that everything was ready.  
The owner of the filming studio arrived almost immediately. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the center and asked him to act. Donald did exactly what he was asked to do and made sure to lock the room as if the casting were real. He could only utter one line from the fake script that was on the Internet when he was interrupted.  
"I've seen enough, let the next one happen."  
"I'd do anything for the role."  
"Anything?"   
"Yeah, whatever."   
"If I asked you to undress, would you do it?"  
"I can do that and much more."  
"Then show me what you can do and maybe I'll change my mind."  
Donna walked over to Scrooge and placed her hands on the hem of his raincoat. She began to play with the buttons that held the garment before reiterating how desperate she was for a leading role and how much she yearned to be famous. He unbuttoned each of them with his beak, leaving little kisses in the areas that were exposed.  
When the older duck was found only dressed in his top hat, glasses and shoes, Donna began to lick the area of the abdomen. Occasionally he bit into it, but always being careful not to leave any marks or make too much noise. Despite having a good disguise, they both knew that it was not exactly a good thing to be discovered.  
"What do you prefer? My hands or my mouth?"   
"Your diction was terrible, let's see if that mouth is of any use to you."   
Donna got to her knees and brought her face close to the older duck's penis. He started licking it, from tip to bottom, leaving him completely wet. He covered the tip with his beak, moving his tongue over that area. When he parted, there was a string of saliva connecting them.  
He surrounded his lover's member with his mouth, his breath being the only thing that touched it. He remained in that position for several minutes. He looked up to find impatience on Scrooge's face. He knew she wanted him to continue sucking, but he had other plans in mind.  
"From one to ten, what grade do you give me?"   
"Five and it will be three if you keep talking."  
He licked from tip to base, making small circles with his tongue. He removed the pre-cum covering it and when he was sure there was nothing left, he wrapped his mouth around it, trying to cover as much of it as possible. There was no rush in her movements, just the desire to make her lover enjoy her attentions to the fullest.  
"What is the possibility that it could appear in a film?"  
"More than you imagine, although I don't know if it's to your liking."  
Scrooge McDuck's cell phone began to ring. Donna was about to stop when she felt the older duck's hands grip her head. He decided to continue, aware that they both had to be more careful and silent than they already were. He wrapped his hands around the base and moved it in sync with his licks.  
"I thought the meeting was in an hour," Scrooge commented, the response he got was not what he expected. Well, I'll be there right away.  
Donna was planning to get up when Scrooge stopped her. He seemed annoyed and Donald didn't know if it was him or who he had interrupted them with. The only thing he was sure of was that he did not want him to leave right now, as he had other plans that directly involved him.  
"I can't go to a business meeting with this."  
Donna's attention returned to her lover's limb and she understood his words. He was swollen and the veins were marked considerably. He took it in his hand and brought it to his beak. He moved his beak up and down while increasing the suction power he applied.  
A few time later Scrooge was ready to fulfill his schedule and Donald ready to return home and continue with the repairs on it. Luck was not on his side, a security guard saw him wandering the corridors. Little could he imagine the impact that encounter would have on his future.  
"What is he doing here?"   
"I came to the casting for the Merduck movie, but I'm lost." Donna showed him the token she was given the moment she entered the building.  
"In that case I can help you."  
The security guard led her to the line. Donald would have pretended he was tired of waiting if it weren't for the fact that it was very close to his turn. Two girls passed by and he knew it was time to continue his role. He stepped out of line for a few moments to get a drink hoping that would help his throat.  
He took a deep breath and mentalized the identity he was using. Normally her voice was difficult to understand, but she was good at imitating voices and Donna Moo Goo's voice was no exception. She had borrowed it from an old college classmate and hoped no one would find out.  
He didn't have to pretend to be a fan of Sirepato. Since he was little he had enjoyed reading comics and although the League of Superfriends were not his favorites, he had several volumes in his collection and he knew enough not to be considered a posser and to be able to understand the character he was adding to.  
He started acting out his scene, making sure to do it in the best light. Being on stage made him remember the past, a time that he had believed would never return, when he was a young duck eager to eat the world, dreaming of succeeding in the world of music and acting.  
“I must admit that your makeup choice is quite risky and I would celebrate it, if we were shooting a Batduck movie and if you auditioned for the Ducker.  
Donald looked for a mirror to confirm his appearance, but found none. How Donald didn't use them and he certainly didn't think like Donna he might need it. He remembered what he had done with Scrooge and was afraid that there was something on his face or clothing that might give him away. He had tried to leave the study in such a hurry that he barely had time to clean up the more obvious signs of what he had done.  
"Looking for this?" One of the judges handed her a hand mirror and Donna was horrified to see her image.  
He couldn't deny that he looked like the clown king of crime. His face began to turn red, from the shame and anger he felt. Little did it take to destroy the entire casting site. He could barely contain himself and retreat with the closest thing to a bow. The only thing he was grateful for was the absence of spots of doubtful origin on his face.  
He returned the mirror and prepared to leave. When she was out of the casting room she took one of the makeup remover wipes from her bag and began to remove the excess makeup. He was so distracted that he couldn't help but bump into Scrooge McDuck. She stood up quickly and smiled apologetically, just like Donna would.  
"I'm Donna Moo Goo, nice to meet you."  
"Scrooge McDuck."  
Donald didn't expect Scrooge McDuck to take his hand, much less to kiss it gently. He wasn't used to that kind of detail on her part. While it was true that they had had sex, it was also true that it was not usually especially affective. It wasn't something he was complaining about, Donald felt it was okay that they were just friends with rights.  
"He'd like to go have ice cream with me," he commented, trying to sound casual, "so you can make up for the fall."  
"I think I have some free time, but I don't know a good place." It's been a long time since I was in Duckburg.  
"May I know where you were?"  
"In a town so far away that it doesn't even have a name, I wanted to go back to my roots before embarking on the long path of an actress."   
"Let me take care of that."  
The ice cream parlor they visited was one of Donald's favorites. The ice cream they sold was good and cheap too, so he used to bring his nephews there when it was a special situation or he wanted to reward them for their good behavior. Knowing that Scrooge knew her was something that took him by surprise.  
He ordered a fruit salad, it was what he always used to order when he went to that place. Scrooge only ordered a plain cone, the cheapest option on the menu. For a long time they talked. Scrooge told him about his adventures and the thousands of trips he had made in search of treasures around the world. Donna told him about her experience in the first and only movie she had ever acted in, something that had happened recently.  
"Was the movie really shot in three days?"  
"They already had some scenes filmed when I started acting, but I don't think the production lasted more than a month."   
"It wouldn't be a bad idea to buy that studio, especially if I'm going to expand mine."  
"It must be fascinating to have a film studio."  
"Not at all, especially when the family wants to use your studio for their dreams of fame."  
"You don't seem to like your family very much," Donald replied, making no secret of how much those words bothered him, especially since he knew the illusion that Dewey would get from being the lead in a musical.  
"You're wrong about that, the family is the most important treasure, it's just that I prefer to separate the professional from the personal to avoid problems."   
Donald continued eating his fruit salad, noticing that the ice cream was starting to melt. His anger had subsided. He understood Scrooge, he loved his nephews, but they had caused him trouble in many of his jobs. It wasn't always a bad thing, sometimes he got promotions for jobs he preferred to avoid.  
"How about you? Tell me about your life, you must have many stories to tell. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was not you who found the treasure of Atlantis."   
"And a Viking city lost in time."  
"Sounds interesting, tell me more," Donald replied with a forced smile. He knew what Scrooge was talking about, he had been there and ended up inside a block of ice for several days.  
"I gave my word not to tell anyone, but a face as beautiful as yours cannot be denied anything."  
That meeting would have dragged on for longer had it not been for the ice cream parlor about to close. Donna was about to pay when Scrooge McDuck beat her to it. He insisted that he could at least pay his share when the older duck kindly stopped him. He didn't have to feign surprise, it was rare that Scrooge would pay for something, especially when he could take it for free.  
"What kind of man would I be if I didn't treat such a wonderful creature to ice cream?"  
Donald covered her face with his hands, pretending to be blushing. He saw several customers in the store and his uncle's actions seemed obvious to him. He was sure he would add ice cream to his list of debts as soon as he got the chance. He continued with his role and took out a napkin. With the pencil she carried in her bag, she hurried to write her phone number.  
"Call me, I'd like to see you again."  
Three days later Donna received an email from the casting director. When he opened it, he believed that it would be a generic message in which he was notified that his services were not required. It was not like that, it was a summons to work as an extra. For a moment she had her doubts, being an actress could cause her more problems than she had. Those thoughts were overshadowed by the boredom he felt and the need to do something different. With the children going on adventures, he felt like he was losing space in their lives and that he should start thinking about himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drawing about this fic  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1322343807199961088/photo/1


	3. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Scrooge go on a date in the least romantic and unconventional place, ideal for two ducks who want to go unnoticed.

Donna was in several scenes as an extra before getting dialogue. Unlike the first time she acted, it wasn't because she had to replace an actress and she didn't even get a good role. It was just that the director wanted to add some extra scenes for the DVD and it seemed to her that it was what he was looking for.  
In the scene she played, she was the cellmate of Dr. Spiraculum. The villain swore she would get revenge on Merduck and Donna, appearing practically out of nowhere, dressing as the female version of the Ducker. The makeup was the same as the one she had worn during the audition. His character asked him if he wanted to float. The scene ended abruptly the moment Dr. Spiraculus turned around.  
It was three weeks before she dated Scrooge again. They agreed to meet away from the filming studio and in a place that neither of them had visited before. All Donald knew about this place was that it was outside Duckburg and that they served hamburgers. Soon after, he would realize that hamburgers were not the only reason he was known and the reason he was so far from the city.  
He was initially planning to go as Donald, but got a last minute call from the film studio. They did not tell her about a new film, but they did tell her about the possibility of a project and a contract in which she promised to act as soon as they will call her in addition to giving the studio exclusivity for nine years or, regardless of how long the project lasted .  
Donna accepted. He did not think the project would come to fruition, but he did not want to raise suspicions or linger over the details. He left immediately, aware that Scrooge did not like to wait and how much his anger might affect him. Whether it was because he gave him extra work, charged him or fired him, and when he fired him he used to violently kick him out of the vault, he knew a delay would not end in anything good for him.  
The cleanliness of the place gave much to be desired and there were several aspects that were against the law, but that was not the most questionable of the place. The liquors were adulterated and it was apparent that they were selling illicit drugs from the status of various customers and the way they approached the bartenders.  
"Hi, sweetie, do you want a drink?" Were the words of a pig. In his right hand he carried a cigar that reeked of a type of drug whose name he did not remember but he was sure was illegal.  
Donald didn't have time to stop the stranger from grabbing his hand, but he was able to release the grip almost instantly. That, far from bothering him, seemed to encourage him, as he again tried to take it, only that this time his hand settled near his tail, threatening to move at any moment. Donald was tempted to tell her that it was not what it seemed, an idea that he dismissed, not wanting to attract too much attention. Although he wanted to leave, he did not want to be involved in a fight with the customers of that place.  
"If you behave well I will give you a good tip and I assure you that we will have a great time."   
"She's coming with me." Scrooge McDuck put his hand around Donna's waist and pulled her to his side.  
Scrooge gave the pig an annoyed and defiant look, and for a moment it seemed that the pig was going to start a fight at any moment. His gaze and the way he clenched his left fist clearly indicated annoyance. Scrooge stared back at him with greater intensity and placed Donna behind him in a gesture half protective and half possessive.  
"Not that you were so hot."  
The pig spat near Donna's feet. Not close enough to splash, but close enough to make the message clear. After that he left. Scrooge was upset and Donald was too. If that had happened before his therapy, he would have ended up destroying the premises, but he had acquired some self-control so all he did was cause him to fall by hitting his feet.  
Nobody intervened. Most were too high to pay attention, and those who watched what happened had no interest in helping. If they had observed, it was only out of curiosity. Donald and Scrooge went to the bar and pretended nothing had happened.  
"Give me two monster burgers, two duck-tails, and two of your strongest drinks."  
Neither Scrooge nor Donald had any intention of trying the strongest drink on the premises, but they knew that if they didn't they would attract attention and that in the worst case scenario they would think they were undercover cops. In what they waited they dedicated themselves to observe the preparation of the food. The chef wasn't exactly the cleanest person in the world, but he didn't add anything unusual to the burgers and he followed the minimum of hygiene standards. Excess fat was what should worry them the most.  
Donna paid for their orders and also took care of bringing the food when it was served. Caring for triplets had given her great ability to balance meals.  
They looked for one of the most secluded places, although neither of them considered it necessary. They could have been introduced as Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck without anyone being suspicious. They could even have kissed in the middle of the room and, they were sure, no one would look at them for more than a second.  
Scrooge was the first to bite into his hamburger. Donald followed suit as he wondered what the older duck was up to. He had paid the bill again and this was not like the places they used to visit. There was no treasure and it certainly didn't seem like the best place to have a moment of privacy.  
"What are you planning?" she asked.  
"I'm offended that you think I'm planning something."  
"You're not one to act for no reason." She wanted to add that their relationship was based entirely on sex, when she wasn't making him work under conditions that no one else would accept, but she didn't because she didn't want it to sound like reproach.  
"You haven't been polishing as many coins as you should."  
"Donna has a contract to fulfill, I think you should know."  
Donald continued eating his hamburger. He wasn't surprised by Scrooge's answer, but he was annoyed. Ever since she started working for him, it seemed like she had made it a personal goal to keep him busy every minute of the day. On many occasions it was said that Scrooge had always been like that, whether in adventures or in his everyday life he used to call him lazy and fearful.  
"If you want to fire me, do so." But you will have to wait until I find another job and then buy a backpack for the children.  
"Why do you keep up with Donna?"  
"I couldn't escape the casting."  
"It sounds like excuses and we both know that the extras don't have a salary."  
"I signed a contract, it would be very suspicious for me to audition and not accept any position."  
"Not if it's an extra role."  
Donald grunted in response. He knew deep down that Scrooge was right. She did it because of the food table that everyone in the movie had access to, because of the spoilers she might get, and because of the fact that she liked being Donna Moo Goo. Every time he put himself on the feathers of that identity, he could feel that Donald's problems could not reach him.  
When Donald finished his burger, he went to the counter and ordered five takeout burgers. They had looked good to him and he was sure the children would love them. He did not return to the table he shared with Scrooge and soon realized that it was a mistake. The same pig that took her hand in the beginning and was upset to learn she had company.  
He wasn't the only one who had been watching him. Being Donna she caught the attention of most of those present. Although at another time he would have appreciated being the center of attention, had he noticed them, he would have been annoyed.  
"Are you bored with that fool?" Because if so, let me tell you that with me you can get more pleasure than you could imagine.  
"I have a headache."   
"In that case you're in luck, sex is good for curing headaches and I have it big, very, very big."   
The pig gripped Donna's hand tightly and clasped it against his body. The way he massaged her tail made it clear that he wouldn't let her go so easily, even if she refused to do what he wanted. He'd been watching her since she'd arrived, and when he saw Donna unaccompanied, he'd thought it was his chance to act.  
Donna hit him hard in the middle of the legs and when she saw him on his knees holding the injured area, she hit him again, this time on the head. The pig fell on its back, it was not dead, but it would take several hours to wake up and when it did, its head would hurt a lot.  
Scrooge McDuck walked over to him before his order was ready. He stepped over the fallen pig, and although he gave her a glance, it was one of utter contempt. The expression on his face softened as soon as he met Donna. He had plans and they involved his lover.  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked, pretending to sound casual.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk."  
Donald's gaze fell on the cook and the hamburgers he was preparing. He was sure that Scrooge had said everything he had to say and he had nothing else to say. He was sure he would not fire him and that if he did, he would hire him immediately. Finding a job had taken him a long time and he knew that Scrooge McDuck would not pass up an opportunity to charge him for the money he owed or the children's stay at the mansion.  
"Perfect, because I have other plans and none involve talking."  
Donald felt a hand reach into his kimono and begin to stroke one of his legs. Climbing slowly until reaching the underwear that he had used as a complement and to feel more inside the character. Soon that hand began to play with the edges and into the area it covered. His fingers brushed her entrance, slowly, almost like a caress without actually going inside.  
"They are watching us."  
"I know."   
Scrooge slipped another hand under her kimono and lifted Donna so that he was forced to clamp her legs around his waist. He began to kiss her neck, making sure to leave marks even though he knew they would cause him trouble explaining later. All he wanted at that moment was for everyone to know that this duck had an owner.  
He inserted one finger at a time into his lover's anus. He flexed his fingers causing a rather loud moan to escape from the duck's beak. Several glances rested on him, but that, far from discouraging him, made him want to continue. Everyone who was there was under the influence of drugs or alcohol, no one would remember what happened and if someone did, they would not mention it. It was an unwritten rule of the place that what happened in that bar stayed inside the bar.  
"Stop, they're watching us." It was difficult for Donald to speak like Donna and his own moans interrupted him.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Scrooge made a move to withdraw his fingers.  
"No," was all Donald could say. His thoughts were clouded by the pleasure that each touch gave him and the feeling of being loved. On rare occasions he felt appreciated and on even rarer occasions he felt that he was someone important to Scrooge McDuck.  
"I knew you would say that." Scrooge smirked at those words and resumed the movement of his fingers. His beak joined Donna's and he kissed it with desperation and longing. Kiss that was answered with the same intensity.  
Scrooge withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his penis. His movements were jerky and swift, but they weren't something Donald couldn't deal with or that didn't give him pleasure.  
"Forget the rest and just focus on me."  
Donald didn't understand how he could act that way when surrounded by multiple people. He was so embarrassed to notice all the looks on him. She tried to comply with what was asked of her and moved her hips down, feeling her lover's penis find a place inside her and trying to reach as far as possible.  
Pain, pleasure, both sensations filled him in equal measure. A sensation of heat spread through his body, it was his lover's seed that filled him and his that covered his own abdomen, although this was not visible to anyone because of the kimono he wore. Scrooge bit into Donald's bare shoulder before pulling him off the bar and helping him into the chair next to him. He arranged his feathers and hat. He looked a bit shaken, but there was nothing about him that could give away what had just happened.  
Donna stepped off the bar. He had several problems standing. Scrooge caught him before he hit the ground. It was at that moment that he realized that the cook had been watching them. The hamburgers were in a paper bag on the counter, but what gave the cook away was the hand in his pants. He wasn't the only one watching them with special interest.  
"I better get clean, I don't want to come home covered in," Donald commented, feeling too embarrassed to stay in that place any longer.  
"Semen, that's what it's called and I don't remember it bothering you, I would even be encouraged to bet the opposite." I've seen you swallow it on more than one occasion.  
Donald shot Scrooge an annoyed look. He couldn't understand how he could look so calm after what happened. She went to the bathroom, too dirty to clean herself, and grabbed the wet towels from her purse. She had worn them to remove makeup, but given the situation it was the only thing available to her.  
When he got back to the bar, he paid for the burgers and left almost immediately. He used an alley to change. Although it was not unoccupied, the occupants of it were too drugged to notice what a duck was doing. Once he looked like Donald, he returned to his car and sped home.  
The last thing he expected was to meet the triplets in the living room. All three of them had fallen asleep, probably waiting for them. That thought made him feel guilty. She carried them very carefully so that they could sleep comfortably and after tucking them in her old room, she decided to take a short bath.  
He got up before the children and started making pancakes for them. She considered making omelettes, but then she remembered what they might think if she used that recipe and changed her mind. He looked at the bag of hamburgers and found that there was only one. He wasn't surprised, his kids were good at finding that kind of food. He put his own away, planning to eat it before it starts to spoil or lose its flavor.  
"Uncle Donald, what are those marks on your neck?" Louie asked.  
Donald put down the pancakes and went to the mirror. With terror he found that there were marks there that the feathers could not camouflage. He hurried to find a scarf and as soon as he returned to the table, he pretended to have forgotten his nephew's question, something that he failed due to the curiosity of the children.  
"How did you do it?"  
"They seem painful."  
"Children, I'm having breakfast."  
The triplets gave him an annoyed look. Donald didn't know if it was because he was obviously hiding something from them or if they suspected what had happened. He had heard that children were learning more and more and the idea that they knew about sex and sexuality when they were ten years old terrified him almost as much as they would discover the kind of relationship he had with his uncle.  
"I slept with the window open, you know how lucky I am, there must have been some strange bug or one that caused me an allergic reaction." By the way, do you need anything?  
The children looked at each other and it was obvious to Donald that they were planning something. He knew them enough to know when they were planning something. Although a part of him was relieved to know that they did not suspect anything, another part was annoyed to know why he was looking for them.  
"Do you know that our birthday is a week away?"  
"I know, how could I forget?"  
He didn't just say it because of how much the children talked about it, but because of how important it was to him. They had become the most important thing to him even before they hatched. Della was gone and he promised they would lack nothing, a promise he felt he had failed to fulfill.  
"We were talking and we would like to organize our party ..."   
"At the mansion."  
"Are you sure? We could go to Funzo ..."   
"We go there every year and we want to do something different."  
"They know Uncle Scrooge doesn't like parties." I can find another place ...  
"It wouldn't be the same," Louie interrupted.  
Donald wondered why it was so important to them to have the party at the mansion and the answer seemed obvious. Louie had always wanted to live in a mansion, Huey loved organizing events. With Dewey he had some doubts about his motives. All their birthday parties had been simple, it seemed the most natural that they wanted something more since they could have it.  
"I will speak to Duckworth, but it would be more effective if you spoke to Uncle Scrooge."  
"We didn't do well with the last party we had."  
Donald wasn't aware of what had happened at Scrooge McDuck's birthday party, but he didn't think it had ended so badly. He looked calm, much more than in previous years. Back then he was sure that he had done well to leave the children and he kept thinking about it. He didn't regret running away either, he didn't have good resources from his uncle's birthdays and the situation had gotten worse since Duckworth had left.  
"Trust me, if there is anyone who can convince him, it is you." He adores them. Is there anything else you need to tell me?  
"We need a poster board."  
"Today?"   
"Yes," the ducklings replied, somewhat embarrassed.  
Donald counted to three in an attempt to calm his anger. On more than one occasion he had told them that if they needed cardboard or anything, they should let him know in advance, but they never did and always left it to the last minute. He counted to ten and did not speak until he was sure he would not do or say something that he would later regret.  
"Hurry up, we'll stop by the bookstore before school starts."  
Donald couldn't get to the vault on time, but he did get to school. The children had to run to get to the classroom before the teacher did and they only made it because they were lucky. When Donald returned home he found out that the teacher was half an hour late due to problems with her car.  
"You're late," Scrooge McDuck said by way of greeting, looking angry, "you'll have to stay after check-out time."  
"I was only ten minutes late."  
"That's why I give you two options, work two overtime hours without being paid or I pay you half the day and if you keep arguing, I'll apply both measures."   
Donald grunted in response. He knew that Scrooge McDuck was more than capable of keeping his words. It took all his willpower not to destroy something, and in the end he couldn't. When he took the broom, he broke it in two and immediately regretted it, knowing that he would have to buy a new one. He went to the lab and asked Gyro for some glue. He managed to fix it and make it work. Scrooge would hopefully not find out, he told himself, but he knew that luck was never on his side and that his uncle was too observant to ignore such a detail.  
"Janitor," he heard Gyro call him and immediately came to meet him, "I need you to take those boxes to the closet."  
Donald started stacking the boxes when Gyro called back. It was clear from his tone of voice that he was upset. It was not something that surprised him. Since he'd known him for quite some time, Gyro used to get impatient easily, especially when things didn't turn out his way.  
"Take off that scarf, just seeing you makes me warm."  
Donald adjusted his scarf. He was hot too, and the scarf was certainly uncomfortable, but he didn't want to risk it. Although the children had believed him, he doubted that Gyro or Fenton would accept that answer as valid and he feared for the consequences in the future. They were both clever, they would just have to tie up the loose ends.  
"Are you hiding something from me?"  
"I have work to do and very cold."  
Donald was quick to finish what Gyro commissioned him to do. On more than one occasion she wanted to take off her scarf, and knowing she couldn't do it made her mood worse. While the two scientists were busy with their jobs, Gyro very often had an assignment for him or a complaint about the work he was doing.  
"You should take that scarf off," Fenton told him, more than annoyance, there was concern in his voice. You seem to have a problem with the heat.  
"I'm fine."   
"Do you want to cover a bruise or hickey?"  
Donald dropped the boxes when he heard Fenton's question. There was no bad intention in his voice, he could tell, but that didn't make her desire to hit him any less. Gyro complained and decided to continue his work. He doubted that with that he would not have to answer questions, he just wanted to try.  
"Where do you get that from?"   
"I don't have sisters, but I do have cousins and I've seen them do that sort of thing during family gatherings, mostly to cover hickeys."  
"It was a fight." If Uncle Scrooge finds out, he'll use it as an excuse to cut my pay.  
"Keep working, I have another task for you."  
The task Gyro spoke of was cleaning the laboratory floor. The presence of substances that he did not recognize and did not want to think about made this task the most exhausting and time-consuming of all. One of them, the one with a greenish color, caused several of the rags that he used and some of his feathers to disintegrate. The latter was what bothered him the most and he knew he would have to replace them.  
Gyro and Fenton did not interrupt again. They were both busy working on improvements to the vault's defense system. Donald knew Scrooge well enough to know that he had given them a fairly short deadline so he was not surprised to see them so busy and somewhat flustered.  
A noise in his stomach reminded Donald that he hadn't had lunch. He rushed to finish cleaning the lab and find a place where he could eat quietly. Although he ran into Scrooge McDuck, he didn't think he would cause him any problems, he had made quite a lucrative business and looked happy.  
It didn't take long for him to realize that he was wrong.  
"Did you finish polishing my coins?"  
"I was cleaning the lab."  
"You didn't even finish this section, what have you been doing all day?"  
"I already told you. Moving boxes and cleaning the laboratory. I was about to go to lunch."   
"You can eat when you finish work." This room is half cleaned and you haven't even walked into my office.  
"But..."   
"No "buts", if you want to eat, earn the food."  
Donald nodded, knowing that if he spoke, he would say things that he would soon regret and that would cost him his job. He thought of his nephews and the backpacks they needed before doing what Scrooge McDuck entrusted to him. Naively he believed that if he hurried he could eat something. Cleaning the building, especially Scrooge McDuck's office and the boardroom, took hours. He was barely able to start polishing the coins when the end of his workday came, which included the extra hours his boss deemed necessary because of his delay.  
When he got to the boat house he again met his nephews, this time Webby was with them and the three of them had a book in their hands. Initially she was studying at home, but the triplets managed to convince Mrs. Beakley to enroll her in the same school as them.  
"Homework or test?"  
"Task, it's an investigation into the security of the United States."  
"We chose the Navy."  
"Webby said you were part of the Navy."  
"I've always liked the sea and it was a good way to pay for college." There was a war and participation was mandatory. Not all of them went, I'm not sure why they left Uncle Scrooge out, maybe because of age, Fethry and Goofy weren't considered fit, Mickey and Gladstone got lucky, had a broken leg and were able to avoid the battlefield.  
"Do you know Goofy and Mickey?"  
"We worked on several movies and shorts together before i left acting."   
"Were you an actor?" The ducklings asked in unison. Although Webby had studied his family, he was unaware of that fact.  
"And musician, I thought I mentioned it."  
Donald only told them about the band he formed with Panchito and José. It started as a university project, but over time it became more ambitious. Donald was determined to achieve fame, with his music and with his acting. They were on several relatively well-known shows and even got the chance to record an album before Donald decided to drop everything. He wanted to get away from show business and then take care of his nephews.  
"They should go to sleep, it's late."  
"And the homework?" Huey questioned.  
"They wrote the questions, I can answer them tomorrow in the vault."  
"But we must present the interview tomorrow," Huey wailed before giving his brothers and Webby a reproachful look.  
"What?" Louie said, "We didn't know Uncle Donald would be late."  
"I'll do it while they sleep."  
Donald took the questionnaire the children had taken and tried to fill it out. He managed to finish the questionnaire but did not make it to his room and fell asleep on the brochure. When he woke up, he found a note from Launchpad telling him that the kids had been dropped off at school and that Mrs. Beackley had prepared something for him for breakfast.  
It was a fried egg with bacon and orange juice. Donald told himself that he should thank her as soon as he saw her, otherwise he would not have been able to eat breakfast and report to work on time.  
The first thing he did when he got to the vault was polish the coins. Lately Scrooge McDuck had been complaining about the dirt on his gold and he knew that if he didn't, he would have to keep dealing with his complaints, something he wasn't in the mood for. There was also the fact that he had to talk to Duckworth, something he couldn't do if he had to work overtime.  
When it was time for lunch, she realized she hadn't brought anything to eat and cursed her luck. For several minutes he held his phone wondering if he should order some takeout. In the end, he settled on cereal bars and a Duck-Cola from the vending machine. I wanted to eat more, but I didn't have the time or money to get better.  
After several hours of work he was able to clean the reception, a place that he had orders to keep clean at all times and to polish half of the coins. He had not seen Scrooge and was grateful for it, knowing that if he saw him he would hear his complaints about the places he could not clean and the coins that were left to be polished.  
"Young Donald, you look terrible," Duckworth said by way of greeting.  
"Nice to see you, Duckworth." Donald chose to ignore what would have been an offense on someone else's lips, but was just honesty in its crudest form when it came to Duckworth. There is something I need to ask you. The children are about to turn eleven years old and they would like to celebrate it here.  
"I understand, I will begin preparations immediately."  
"I'd rather it wasn't too big, I have a somewhat limited budget."  
"That's the least you should be concerned about, I'm a party expert."  
"I'll take care of the cake too, it's something I usually do every year."  
"I couldn't imagine it otherwise."  
"Can I get you something to eat?"  
Donald nodded his head and thanked for the help provided. He watched Duckworth walk away. He was the most hard-working and loyal person I knew. He was there for him during his childhood and not even death had prevented him from following Scrooge McDuck's side. He was so grateful for the help he'd given him over so many years that, he doubted, he could make up for it in any way.


	4. Birthday Party

When Donald saw the number of guests, he understood Dewey's motives. There were too many, probably more than Scrooge would have allowed. If it hadn't been the triplets' party, he would have been concerned, but he had seen the way his uncle treated them and he knew he would be willing to make an exception if it made them happy. Donald was pretty sure the party expenses would be on his debt list and it was something he didn't want to think about.  
Thinking about his debts had that effect on him, and he was more than sure that few had gotten as much in debt as he was at his age. Although since she lived with Scrooge McDuck that number had risen considerably, she owed him since before the ducklings hatched from their eggs. Years ago, when he was a child, it was when he acquired his first debt. He had asked for an ice cream and his uncle wrote it down on a list that grew larger over time. He was reckless and overconfident. He remembered when he was in college and had asked for a loan to furnish the apartment where he lived with Panchito and José. Since then he had been paying that debt, but far from diminishing, it was only getting bigger and it wasn't just because of the taxes.  
Donald went to the kitchen and began serving the appetizers. Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth took it upon themselves to assist him. At first I was concerned that the children might be scared when they saw a ghost, but that idea disappeared after a while. Those who noticed it seemed more fascinated than terrified.  
On several occasions he ran into Webby and on several occasions came close to tripping. She was running around saying hello to everyone and trying to make friends. On more than one occasion, he had to stop in order to control his emotions. Donald adored Webby and considered her his fourth niece, but his temper was very short and it was easy to get angry when on more than one occasion he had to juggle to protect the food or felt he was about to lose control of the situation.  
"Don't worry," Duckworth told him, "I'm a professional."  
"I know that, nobody does parties like you. Just don't tell Huey that I told you."   
"I would do no such thing. Young Huey has a lot of potential, he just needs to polish his skills a bit."   
"It's good to have you back."  
"I know, they were lost without me."  
Duckworth continued to serve the guests and Donald decided to follow suit. Knowing that he had died was a severe blow to him. Since he had moved into McDuck Manor, the butler had become someone special in his life. Ready to help him whenever he needs help and has never made him feel less close to his sister.  
"Is it for real?" he heard Derek ask as he pointed to one of the vases in the living room.  
"Yes, real Chinese porcelain, a gift from the Chinese ambassador to our Uncle Scrooge," Louie commented proudly.  
"Great!" The children answered in unison.  
"Do they have cursed treasures?"  
"Weapons?"   
"Priceless treasures?"  
"Everything you can imagine and much more."  
Donald interrupted them to serve them some snacks and let them play for a while longer before serving the cake. He liked to see his nephews having fun, but it was inevitable for him to worry that they might hurt themselves or destroy something, especially if it was something of great value or dangerous. The sailor knew of the dangers that were in the walls of the mansion. He had lived there for more than twenty years and found many of the articles and objects that were housed in that place.  
"Who wants cake?"  
A fairly large group formed around the table the cake was on. Everyone wanted to eat it, but hardly anyone wanted to sing. Of all those present, Donald and Webby were the only ones who did it and who did not seem obliged.  
The cake was distributed and Donald decided to leave early. He wanted to spend more time with the children, but thought it best to leave them alone. They wanted to be with his friends and he was too exhausted. Between the scenes that he had been filming as a bonus, his work in the vault, the children and the preparation of the party, he had hardly had any free time.  
"Can I trust they won't destroy the house?"  
"Yes, Uncle Donald," they answered in unison.  
"Because if something happens, it will be the last party they will have here."  
"We know, Uncle Donald."  
"And Uncle Scrooge will have everything cleaned up."  
"There will be nothing to clean," seeing his uncle's face, Dewey was quick to add, "because everything will be very clean, probably cleaner than before the party."  
"One last thing before I go, happy birthday kids." Donald hugged the triplets and Webby.  
..............  
Dewey loved Donald. Although he did not say it, since he was little he had seen him as his father, but that did not prevent him from practically taking him out of the party. For the first time he had the party he had always dreamed of and the opportunity to become the most popular in his room. He loved Donald, but was afraid he would do something that would embarrass him.  
"Nice party," Shaina, the most popular in the room, told him.  
"Thank you." Dewey tried to lean against the wall in a relaxed manner, all he managed to do was slip and fall.  
"We should talk more often."  
"I was about to suggest that."  
Shaina didn't usually talk to him. He could count on the fingers of one hand how many times they had talked, and he was sure there would be plenty. Hearing her say that she wanted to spend more time with him filled him with emotion because it was something he wanted to do from the moment he saw her, shortly after Donald enrolled them in that school. For many years they studied at home and Donald used to travel frequently due to his jobs.  
"Yeah sure."   
"Will you show me the house?"  
Dewey stood up quickly and extended a hand to his classmate. He showed him the dining room, some of the rooms, and the vaults in which Scrooge kept his treasures, with particular emphasis on those whose origin he knew from having participated in his search.  
"Dewey, where are you?"  
It was Webby calling him, she seemed concerned. Dewey hadn't been so aware of how long he'd been away until he heard his friend call him. Part of him wanted to continue the tour, but the other part wanted to get back to the party and be the center of attention. He was having trouble making up his mind as he was sure he was dealing with two unique opportunities.  
"It's normal for the honoree to escape his own party," Webby asked, no reproach in his voice, just pure curiosity.  
"It isn't." Those words were enough for Dewey to make up his mind, then turned to his classmate. I'll show you the other vaults some other time.  
"It will be my pleasure," Shaina replied, her gaze on the diamond crown she had taken from the corner of the vault.  
Webby was quick to remove it and put it in place. She gave her an annoyed look and insisted they should go. All three of them knew that Scrooge McDuck would be in his office, or so he had said, and Webby didn't want to do something that would upset the duck he so admired, especially after what happened when she toured those places with Lena.  
The first thing Dewey saw when they returned was his brother, Louie, standing next to Doofus Drake. He didn't look particularly comfortable, and Dewey didn't blame him. Doofus Drake had covered all that was left of the cake and his eating manners left a lot to be desired. Neither Huey nor Dewey had invited him, but they both knew why Louie had invited him and that was the reason for many of his actions and the main motivation for trying.  
He decided to ignore it and head over to the snack table. He saw that they were beginning to be missing and wondered if it would be a good idea to call an adult. He wanted his party to be perfect for what he considered important that nothing was missing, but that was the same reason why he did not want any adult to intervene. It would affect the image you were trying to project.  
Duckworth had hired a DJ, but Dewey fired him. The duckling assured that he could take care of that task and do it better than anyone. While Dewey didn't dream of being a DJ, he did dream of being famous and becoming an influencer.  
He noted that Huey was upset by the change in music, something that did not surprise him after seeing him work with Duckworth and Donald in the preparation of the party and that he did not care either. He kept mixing songs and animating the party. Seeing the positive reaction from his classmates encouraged him to continue.  
Huey was in charge of delivering the souvenirs at the end of the party. The presents were opened when everyone had left. Dewey didn't understand why Louie suggested it until he saw him throw out some things he didn't like.  
"Next year we should invite more people, or make a list of what we would like to receive."  
"I don't think that's the way it works," Webby commented, noticeably confused.  
"If they do it. At weddings, couples go to stores and set aside what they would like to receive."   
"Yes, at weddings." Birthday parties are different and more when it comes to minors.  
"You take the fun out of life." Louie's attention was on the toy plane they gave him. He began to play with him, making him walk through much of the room before deciding to continue opening the presents


	5. Looking for stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mooninvasion is over and all Donald wants is some stability in his life.

The days following the invasion were very hectic. Although the people of the moon lowered their weapons, there were many who distrusted and expressed their discomfort before the extraterrestrials. Having the support of Scrooge McDuck served them well, but not enough that everything they did was forgiven and forgotten.  
Della kept her promise. He could not take the people from the moon to the city or to especially crowded places, but to the grasslands of Mato Grosso in Brazil. Donald, Scrooge, and the children joined them, eager to be part of what was supposed to be a quiet adventure.  
Panchito and José were soon joining in as soon as they learned of the visit. They had both been in Bahia during the invasion and, although they did not know of Donald's misadventures on the moon, they were concerned for him and his family.  
"Della?" José and Panchito asked in unison, it was hard to believe that in front of them was the woman they had given up for dead.  
"In meat and feathers."  
Panchito and José hugged Della tightly. They cried with happiness when they found her alive and complained about the lack of news. Seeing Donald get upset by that comment and certainly knowing the reason for his annoyance made them share his anger as well. They could understand that they would not be taken into account, but they could not and did not want to understand how Donald had been absent for so long without them doing something to contact him.  
"Scrooge." Donald waited until everyone was asleep before speaking to Scrooge McDuck. Since everyone was sleeping inside the plane, he had to be especially careful not to wake anyone up.  
"What do you want?" Scrooge replied, pointing to the contracts he was reading. "a As you can see I have no time to waste in nonsense, some of us here are productive."   
Donald was offended by that comment, but not enough to forget about his plans. He really needed it.  
"Just follow me, it's embarrassing if you have to explain it."  
"You look like you're up to something."  
"I never said otherwise."  
Donald noticed that Scrooge was hesitating. He took it as a good sign. She knew him well enough to know that he would eventually give in. He always did it and he knew that deep down he wanted it too. His body told him, the way he reacted with each touch, the way their bodies fit together or the words he used to dedicate to him in each meeting, made him think that he was not the only one longing for it.  
"You better be quick."  
Scrooge was quick to save and secure the contracts he had been working on and agreed to follow Donald. They both walked away from the camp, taking special care not to wake anyone up, and into the grasslands of Mato Grosso. Donald had been there years ago, looking for adventure with his friends.  
"It's a beautiful place," Scrooge remarked casually, "but I don't think you brought me here just to look at the scenery."  
Donald lay down on the floor and motioned for Scrooge to do so. The truth was, he didn't have a plan. He dragged his uncle there on a whim. For the past few months he had carried too much stress and his feathers were sore. All I wanted was to forget, even for a few minutes.  
Scrooge lay down beside him and Donald turned so that they were both facing each other. She wanted to kiss him and find in his body a way to forget, those had been her first intentions, but at that moment she didn't know if it was appropriate. He ended up turning around and pointing to the sky.  
"Do you see that constellation?" Donald pointed to the sky. They are the Three Heroes.  
"Yes, I see it," Scrooge replied, confused. Although Donald was the sailor, he also knew about stars "it was one of the constellations that helped us get out of that storm in the Despensico Sea."   
"It's not so easy to see the stars in Duckburg."  
"I know, too many buildings and too many lights."  
"Mickey and I used to see them all the time on the island."  
"Mickey?"  
"Not Mickey Mouse, if that's what you think. I spent weeks on a desert island and I ... made a friend with a watermelon" it was the first time Donald had talked about his partner during the shipwreck, saying it out loud made it seem unreal and weird.  
"Della told me about what happened when they found you. I'm sorry you went through something like that."   
"It's not your fault, they thought I was on a cruise ship."  
Donald didn't know if he was saying those words because he didn't want Scrooge McDuck to feel guilty or if he was the one who wanted to believe them. What he was sure of was that they felt so empty and meaningless. He was selfish and he knew it, but a part of him wanted them to really care about him and regret his absence, a part of him wanted to feel like a valuable member of the family.  
"I'd rather see the moon from here," Donald continued. Although it's not like I could have seen Earth when I was on the moon.  
"Were you on the moon?"  
"You know my luck, I got stuck in the Spear of Selene and then I was taken prisoner."  
"Why don't we ever talk about this?"  
"I don't know," Donald answered, and he was sincere.  
Rarely did they sit down to talk. They had had sex and shared life and death experiences, but rarely had they sat down to talk about themselves or what they thought and felt.  
"I remember receiving a very strange message that I didn't understand anything about, I suppose it was yours."   
"Perhaps," Donald replied, not sure if he preferred that Scrooge had not understood his message or that he never received it. In both cases he felt worthless and hated it.  
They both fell silent. Neither knew what to say. For several minutes the sound of the cicadas was the only thing that could be heard.  
"Those stars have a very curious history" Donald was the one who broke the silence "years ago three friends came to a world in which, although gods and humans did not coexist, they were not completely isolated. One of them was a wizard, the other a knight and the third, the guardian of a mythical weapon. At that time the god of death tried to take over Olympus, I don't know if out of boredom or annoyance, but the three heroes were joined by the youngest son of Zeus, a young man very similar to Storkules, even in name, and that defeated. A constellation was created in honor of them. ” Donald pointed to the sky. "Can you recognize the silhouette of the three heroes?"  
"I thought you said it happened in another world."  
"The exploits of those heroes were so great that they were not limited to one World. I thought you should know."   
The story of the three heroes was only the beginning of a long conversation and the first topic they touched on. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. It was only two ducks who for the first time spoke sincerely and without restrictions. It was something that they both needed, but that they both refused to accept out of pride.  
When Donald kissed Scrooge it was not a passionate kiss like the previous ones, but a slow and calm one. Their beaks barely touched and their movements were slow. The moment they parted, their gazes met for a moment and their foreheads touched.  
Donald placed his hands on Scrooge's shoulders and kissed him again. On that occasion the kiss was more intense and their tongues met in a dance that, rather than dominate, what they sought was to explore and taste the mouth of others. Donald's hands reached down to the buttons on Scrooge's jacket and slowly began to unbutton them. He could feel a warmth settle inside him, but he didn't want to rush things, much less make Scrooge uncomfortable.  
Once Scrooge's clothes were on the floor, Donald began to do the same with his clothes. At no point did he look away from the duck in front of him. He didn't know if it was where they were or something else, but Scrooge McDuck had never seemed so beautiful to him as he did now.  
He kissed him again. With great care he supported it on the pasture. He used his hands to reduce his own weight and continued with his kisses. He didn't just kiss his beak. He kissed her face and her neck. He kissed her abdomen and his legs. He kissed every part of his body with tenderness and adoration. He could hear the sounds Scrooge made with every touch and think how beautiful that sound seemed to him, comparing it to the most beautiful melody.  
Scrooge's legs encircled his waist, and he didn't need words to know what it was he wanted him to do. In his gaze he could clearly read the message he wanted to convey to her and it was something he wanted to do too. It was something he needed after everything that had happened to him.  
Very carefully he was introducing his member inside his lover. He waited for Scrooge to get comfortable before continuing and didn't increase his speed until he was sure he wasn't the only one enjoying the moment. It wasn't just his need to vent about all that he suffered in the past few months, Donald really loved Scroge and wanted to feel him close, physically and emotionally.  
"I love you," Donald murmured as his body was shaken by the sensation of an orgasm, he spoke so low that Scrooge could not hear his words, much less understand the intensity of the feelings that his nephew professed.  
They both fell asleep in that place. Donald was the last to wake up and when he did he was not alone. Scrooge was gone and no trace of his presence remained. It was Panchito and José who were at his side. They had both gotten dressed after making love for the third time so he wasn't worried that they might discover his little secret.  
A part of him resented being left alone.  
He was about to leave when he noticed that Panchito and José were close by.  
"Why did you sleep here?"  
"I wanted to see the stars."  
Donald mentally wondered when Scrooge had left and why he hadn't woke him up. A sense of emptiness washed over him as he thought that, regardless of the intensity of his feelings, Scrooge was incapable of feeling even a part and that his heart already had an owner, one he knew.  
"Easy, it's not an interrogación. Unless you are hiding something from your friends."   
"Is that so, Donaldo?" Are you hiding something from your friends Gentlemen?"  
"I never could." Donald tried not to show guilt. He adored his friends, but he didn't think he could tell them about his relationship with Scrooge McDuck, he doubted they could understand it, and he didn't want to lose them.  
He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but love him. Despite all the times he had hurt him, his feelings far from diminishing, grew with each gesture of affection or each time he became his hero. Scrooge had been a constant in her life for so many years and had been there in many of her moments of great need. Thinking of the time they were apart filled him with bitterness and even more when he remembered Gladstone's words. His cousin had always seemed lazy to him and someone incapable of thinking about anything other than himself or his luck, but he couldn't say anything when he complained about his selfishness in separating his family.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened on the moon and on the island?"  
Donald lowered his gaze. There was so much he wanted to say about that lost time, he longed so much to get rid of all the insecurities and fears that caused both experiences, but he did not know how to do it and he feared that the moment he began to speak he would not be able to control himself.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, but remember that you can count on us for anything."  
"We are the Three Caballeros, where one goes, the other always goes."  
"When you're ready to talk, we'll listen to you."  
"Until then we can go looking for adventure."  
"O from Gatinhas (1)" José said the last with a mischievous smilec, the women of Brazil are the most beautiful."  
"Those from Mexico are not far behind," added Panchito, "although that is not necessary, our Donal has been to our countries and has fallen in love with them."  
"He found me guilty," Donald replied, remembering when his friends visited him on his birthday, a day he would never forget.  
"That day we found out that you were a wolf dressed as a duck." I propose that you escape us and win some hearts.  
Donald smiled upon hearing those words. He knew of his friend's Casanova reputation and remembered the occasion when, during his birthday, he was visiting Brazil and Mexico. At that time the Three Caballeros were a band that was beginning to debut and Minnie was not his girlfriend.  
"Are you not ashamed to talk about breaking hearts?" There was no claim in Donald's voice despite the words he had used, his tone of voice indicating amusement. He knew his friend well enough to know that it was not something he was used to.  
"I have no reason to be ashamed." There are no broken hearts, only two free spirits, two rivers that come together for an instant and whose paths eventually part. Unfinished stories are those that hurt, disappointment and disappointment are those that cause pain and as long as "I love you" is not said, a story is not started and what remains is only a beautiful memory.  
Donald thought about what happened the night before. He remembered thinking "I love you" and was afraid he had said it out loud. He was aware that there were many problems in his relationship with Scrooge and that it was little, if nothing else, likely to have a happy ending. José's words had given her hope that this relationship would not turn into a bitter memory.  
Donald thought about what happened the night before. He remembered thinking "I love you" and was afraid he had said it out loud. He was aware that there were many problems in his relationship with Scrooge and that it was little, if nothing else, likely to have a happy ending. José's words had given her hope that this relationship would not turn into a bitter memory.  
He thought of him and his heart ached. It hadn't been her first love, that had been Scrooge, but it had been his first serious relationship and he had really grown to love him. Things did not end well and they had not seen each other again. Donald didn't want that to happen with Scrooge, didn't want to leave his side once more.  
"A coin for your thoughts," Panchito told him. He and José looked concerned.  
"I was thinking about what José said."  
"Then let's go to the city and forget about the ills of the heart and the ill of love."  
"I think we're a bit far from town and I don't think Uncle Scrooge lent us the plane for that, Jose."  
"We can try. What reason would he have to be upset?"  
Donald didn't think Scrooge would be jealous if he decided to go out with his friends looking for a date, but he was sure he wouldn't trust any of them to fly the plane or waste fuel on something that wouldn't make more money, especially afterwards. of money lost from the cruise you never attended.  
"I don't think Uncle Scrooge is happy with the gas bills."  
"It's a pity that Mr. Martinez is not with us." I had to leave it at my ranch, but I'm sure it's okay. He met a filly and they are waiting for their first calf.  
Donald did not announce that he would go with his friends, he thought about doing it, but at the last moment he changed his mind when he considered that nobody would care and that they would not even notice his absence. Neither Panchito nor José told him where they would go and he preferred it that way. He wanted to live an adventure in which his life was not in danger.  
"What do you propose?" Donald asked. Will we look for diamonds?  
"Not a bad idea, the last time we found a lost city and arrested an animal dealer (2)"  
Donald laughed out loud at the memory of that adventure. Although it had not started in the best way, it did have a great ending. He recalled the anguish he felt before traveling to Brazil, how unappreciated he felt, and the happiness his friends made him experience. At that moment he did not feel appreciated either and so desperately needed some stability and above all, appreciation.  
Being with Panchito and José always made him feel better.  
"Uncle Scrooge has one of those pans used in mining." He always usually carries at least one inside the plane, he says that you don't even know when you can find a treasure.  
"It's good to have you as a leader."  
They did the first part of the journey on foot. Sometimes running and always stopping when they felt exhausted, something that happened relatively frequently, especially for Donald. They reached the river and, even at the risk of piranhas, Donald tried to search for diamonds.  
"Be careful, Donaldo, remember there are a lot of piranhas."  
Donald nodded. His attention returned to the river and Panchito decided to follow suit. Ten minutes passed before they both found something, but it was not the diamonds they were looking for but some piranhas that did not hesitate to bite them. On the beak in Donald's case and on a finger, in Panchito's case.  
They both shook themselves and managed to shake him off. They kept looking, even though the results didn't improve, it was fun to be together and chat. Despite the distance, the ties between them remained the same or stronger than in the past, when they were young people full of dreams and hopes.  
"Remember when we rode that anaconda?" (3) Asked Panchito when he saw Donald hit a snake. It was large, but its size paled in comparison to the size they used to traverse a dangerous river long ago.  
"How could I forget? Donald replied from the tree as he tried to escape the snake he had mistaken for a log, "I was inside it and it wasn't pretty.  
"You gave us a great scare," José added, "and you never told us how you managed to escape."  
"Actually, I don't even know, I lit a match and could barely see where I was before ... well, being thrown up."  
"Amazing!" José and Panchito said in unison. They also loved adventure, but of the three, it was Donald who had traveled the most, something that was less complicated for him living with Scrooge McDuck, a duck with a great love for adventure and with the means to search for any treasure.  
The snake left and Donald was able to climb down from the tree. It took several hours before they could find anything, a small pink diamond a little larger than the tip of their fingers. It wasn't too much, but it was enough for the three scouts.  
When they returned to the camp it was already dawn. They were all putting their belongings away and Donald didn't know what to think. He knew they had left without warning, but he hated to think that they might have plans to leave without them. That seemed worse to him than the fact that they won't notice his absence.  
"You missed all the fun," Della told him. Can you believe Penumbra and I found a twenty meter snake?  
"I believe you, on one of my visits to Brazil I saw Panchito riding it."   
"Seriously?"   
"I have experience with the rodeo and, it is not to show off, but there is no calf that escapes me," replied Panchito proudly, "and we needed a way to return to Rio."  
"You have to tell me everything," Della asked, overly excited by what promised to be a great adventure.  
Panchito did it. He told her about the time they met at the Sugarloaf Mountain in Brazil to give a concert, spending their savings and having an adventure before the event. The representative of the gang scolded them until news of their fight against an exotic animal dealer and the diamond mine they found. They couldn't keep the jewels, but they did gain fame and a warm memory.  
"Great!" Webby exclaimed, excited by Panchito's story. "Can we ride an anaconda?"   
-No! Donald interrupted. "It's too risky for a group of ducklings."  
"But you did," Dewey complained.  
"It is different and it is not something that is subject to a vote."   
"But..."   
"No buts," Donald interrupted again.  
The kids couldn't ride an anaconda. Donald's ban was not necessary as they did not find any even though they made an attempt to search for her. They all returned home, including the inhabitants of the moon who, they considered, had been too long on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kittens in Brazilian.  
> (2) and (3) reference to the comic "The Magnificent Seven (minus four). It does not take into account all the facts.  
> One ScDn drawing more  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1346549078432346113/photo/1


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald meets someone who was important in his past, Donna has a new challenge to face.

Donna's absence went unnoticed, even more so than Donald's. Her absence was not even noticed in the scenes that required extras, although the director, Alistair, thought of her on a few occasions, very few. The appearance she showed at the casting had inspired him to write a new script, one that he considered quite ambitious and for which he had high expectations.  
When Donna came back it was easy to pretend that nothing had happened. She participated in several scenes and was a spectator of others. She did not receive a salary, but the only thing he regretted was that filming ended so soon.  
Donald was reunited with Minnie shortly after filming what would be his last scene. She was there to shoot a commercial when they met in one of the corridors of the filming studio. He considered ignoring her, being dressed as Donna Moo Goo he didn't think there would be a problem if he ignored her, but it was for that very reason that he wanted to get closer. I could talk to her without having to worry about the past.  
He greeted her with a wave of his hand, wondering how to start a conversation. He didn't want to scare her or make her believe that he was getting close to her just for fame, but he didn't want her to leave without speaking or hearing from his lips what had become of her life after so many years.  
"I'm looking for study A-2. Do you know where it is?"  
"Sure, you just have to turn right and then." Donna paused, bad at giving directions, but that wasn't the reason for her sudden silence. Better follow me and I'll show you.  
"I don't want to waste your time."  
"Not at all," Donna dismissed it with a wave of her hands. "I have nothing else to do and I know the place."   
Since Donna shouldn't know where that studio was located, her scenes were shot elsewhere, many outside of the filming studio, but how Donald had been there on many occasions recording the security videos and the filming studio's main reason for being.  
The walk was not silent. Minnie was talking the whole way, asking him about the silence of her acting career or about Duckburg, a place that she had visited for the first time in many years and that was almost unknown to her. Donald reproached himself for the doubts he had before talking to Minnie. She was still the same as always, sweet and gentle.  
"I like that about you," Donald immediately regretted his words, especially when he noticed Minnie's confused look, "I've been your fan since I saw you in" A Midsummer Night's Dream. " Your acting was good, but what I like the most is when you speak in interviews, it shows how sweet and kind you are."   
"Thank you, it's very kind of you."  
"I'm just honest, that's one of my favorite movies."  
It was actually a lie. Although he got a major role, it was also his last film. There were problems with the filming, he and Minnie argued. After that they broke up and he decided to quit acting. His sister disappeared and he pushed all his loved ones aside. With Minnie it was more difficult, she was a rising star and her news was everywhere. Still he managed to avoid it and the last news he had of her was relatively old.  
"It's a movie that brings back memories." The smile disappeared from Minnie's face and a thoughtful expression appeared instead.  
Donald was curious. This time he was so angry that he didn't stop to listen to his side of the story. Years passed before the anger faded and it was at that moment that his pride prevented him from acting. Being Donna she didn't have much to worry about other than offending the actress.  
"I don't think good ones from your face."  
"It was the last time I saw someone special to me."  
Minnie was silent again. Donald didn't know what to say. The actress's tone of voice did not reveal anger or resentment, only sadness.  
"I wish I could help you."  
"I highly doubt it, don't take it the wrong way, but I don't think you can help me."  
-Who knows? It could be the answer you are looking for.  
Donna said goodbye to Minnie when she met the director. He looked agitated, as if he had just run a marathon. Seeing them both his expression relaxed.  
"I was looking for them." I want to start a movie with the two of you right away.  
Donald remembered the contract he had signed long ago and knew there was no point in refusing. It wasn't something he wanted. Although everything had started as a game, I had to admit that it felt good to act again, more if it was next to Minnie. So much had happened since the last time they had acted together.  
"It will be my pleasure," Minnie was the first to speak, "I was able to speak with her along the way and I think we can get along."  
"It's a shame," said the director jokingly, "because your characters will be enemies."  
Donald laughed at those words. Not because he found the director's joke funny, but because of the memories they brought back. Years ago Minnie had taken on the role of the protagonist while he was the villain who wanted to force her to be his wife. Although the narrator lied to him when he said that the Mouse King won, he was not entirely wrong when he said that he kept the girl. Maria and the Nutcracker were the official couple for that movie, but after filming, during the premiere, they began formally dating as a couple.  
She had asked him to speak alone, saying that all the noise from the premiere had overwhelmed her. While he was upset by the narrator's lie, he could not refuse. He also needed to get away for a while and be somewhere where he was not seen as the villain. But that was not his main reason, Minnie looked so heartbroken and he loved her so much that seeing her suffer affected him too. She remembered how adorable he had been when she told him she was sexy and the kisses they exchanged after that.  
He heard Minnie laugh and wondered if she was thinking the same thing. She wanted so badly to tell him it was Donald and to apologize for the way things ended between them, but she preferred to keep quiet. The fact that Donna had been seen with Scrooge McDuck on a date was not the only thing that held him back.  
"These are your scripts," the director handed them a large brochure, "the filming begins in three days, so I recommend that you have read it in its entirety by then. And remember, you can't show it to anyone, I wouldn't want to fire two beautiful ladies for unauthorized spoilers."   
Although he had to work in the vault, Donald had time to read the script. As soon as he began to read it, it was difficult for him to finish and on more than one occasion Scrooge or Gyro claimed him for his carelessness. It was inevitable for him not to lose track of time because, although the plot seemed unnecessarily dark at times, it was a free version of his favorite superhero, Batduck, and his favorite villain, the Ducker.  
He almost found it funny that Darkwing Duck appeared in the plot. Not because he disliked the superhero, on the contrary, he admired him even more since he helped in the moonvasion. What made him laugh was the fact that Scrooge had claimed not to make any movies about that masked duck. It was not something that seemed strange to him, he had noticed the director's interest in making a film about this character and the fact that a duck acquired his identity had made it relatively important.  
When she said goodbye to Minnie she could see that Mickey had passed her by. He wanted to talk to her, tell him that he didn't hold a grudge for having won Minnie's heart, and apologize to both of them for expelling them from his life. Again he stood idly by and let both of them go.  
When he read about his character, the Harlequin, she wondered how much her audition had influenced the creation of that character. She knew she didn't belong in the world of comics because it was the first time he'd read about her and many of her actions reminded him of her role in Kung Fu Love.  
"If you want to read you can use your free time, now you must finish polishing my coins."  
"I'm done doing it," Donald replied, his hand hurting, but he was sure it would be worth the effort if he could read on.  
"What about the reception?"  
"Bright as a mirror."  
"My office?"   
"You were in it and you said you didn't want interruptions."  
"Excuses for not working, but I guess it's my fault for expecting something good from you." Scrooge paused a little. "Are you still in contact with the navy?"   
"Not as an active member, but yes." I must present myself every year for a mandatory training or when my participation is considered necessary, why?  
"I need to speak to the president of certain businesses."  
"You're lucky I'm a sergeant, otherwise I couldn't get you that information."  
Donald searched his cell phone for the information Scrooge needed. Normally he shouldn't give that kind of information, but with Scrooge he was more than sure that he could make an exception and that refusing was what would get him in trouble.  
"Any advice on how to deal with him?"  
"No sudden movements, do not carry weapons of any kind, I would recommend you not to carry a cane, we are talking about a war veteran and he can be ... a bit paranoid. Do not mention the war, not even to praise him, many of his companions and friends died and lastly, never take the first step, wait for him to speak or indicate that you can sit down."  
" How about you? You are also a veteran."  
" With three children I had to learn to tolerate loud noises and control my temper. Therapy helps more than you think. Besides, he was in more than one war and is still active, I am not."  
Donald walked over to his boss and kissed him. He went to Scrooge's office and began cleaning. Stealing kisses was something he enjoyed. Their relationship had started that way and he enjoyed the expression that appeared on his face every time it took him by surprise.  
He was about to leave when Scrooge took him by the hand. He turned around in surprise and his confusion increased the moment their gazes met. There was no anger or impatience in the eyes of his uncles, what there was was something else, something that was known to him and that made him shudder.  
"I thought you wanted me to clean your office," he said mockingly, not wanting the impatience to show in his voice.  
"That can wait," was Scrooge McDuck's reply. The older duck did not give him a chance to respond, a kiss was enough to make his mind go blank.  
Scrooge's hands came under Donald's rear. He raised it in such a way that the youngest duck had to wrap his legs around his lover's waist to avoid falling.  
Scrooge carried it to his desk, without breaking the kiss, and once there he carefully placed it on the cold wooden surface, almost as if he feared breaking it. That was the only gentle gesture he had.  
Scrooge became demanding, passionate and possessive again, mainly the latter. He entered him without further ado and his thrusts were swift. He bit down on his neck hard, enough to leave a mark, but not to make it bleed.  
Such an attitude took Donald by surprise, who quickly tried to adapt to his lover's rhythm. For a moment Donald felt like he might pass out and even saw black. He buried his nails in his lover's back as if that was the only way to keep his consciousness afloat.  
Scrooge was gone shortly before he could experience an orgasm. This time he had the feeling that he was hiding something from her. He decided not to think about it. Scrooge McDuck was a business duck and he too had a lot to do so it was best, he told himself, to get back to work.  
When the first day of filming came around, Donna was more than ready to perform her scenes. Everything felt so familiar, so nostalgic. If Donald had his doubts, they disappeared completely with the first scene he filmed and with Minnie's words. She loved Scrooge, she knew there was no point in denying it, but Minnie had been someone important in her life and she wanted their friendship back, even if she was like Donna.


	7. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald lives two lives and two very hectic routines.

Donald didn't mind having to film somewhat suggestive scenes. On the contrary, he enjoyed it. Some time ago Daisy had asked him for help to enter a club and for this he had to seduce all the men in the place. Everything had been going well until he and Daisy competed for the title of sexiest. The scene began with Arleen dancing in the middle of the stage, she was not naked, but her clothes did not leave much to the imagination either. One of the brothel's clients took her off stage and was arrested by the Ducker, who was seeking to claim a personal offense.  
"Magnificent!" Alistair congratulated her as soon as her scene was over. "But I would like to make some changes. Donna, I want you to use the tube more and not look at anyone Chris, I want you to be more aggressive, that man spilled a beer on your suit, and when you address Donna, act cold and nonchalant, she is your swag, no your girlfriend."  
Donna decided to stay even though she had permission to retire before the end of filming. Oracle was a very different character from the ones she used to play and he wanted to see her perform.  
The scene started with Oracle trying to connect Darkwing Duck, she was in a room full of computers, but her face is never seen, only the superhero's face on the numerous screens when she manages to contact him.  
"The Darkwing Duck scenes are my favorites," Launchpad commented. He wasn't part of the play, but nobody could get him off the set, not because the pilot objected, nobody wanted to. Seeing the illusion on the pilot's face made no one want to give it a try and Drake Mallard even asked for special treatment.  
In the next scene they filmed and the last of the day, it was when Batduck and Darkwing Duck spoke for the first time using their civil identities, in the case of Darkwing the one that appeared in the animated series that had inspired a duck whose name Donald did not know. wear the mantle of the superhero.  
Then he decided to stay because he was genuinely interested in the film. Minnie stayed by his side during the filming of that scene. Both were authorized to leave the study, but chose not to. They wanted to see the scene and have a little conversation. They had to be especially careful when speaking as they did not want their voices to interfere with the film.  
.................................................  
Although Huey was the most responsible of his siblings, it was quite common for him to leave homework until the last minute, especially when it came to group work he did with his siblings. The Young Beavers group was his priority and on more than one occasion he used to concentrate so much on this one that he forgot the rest. On that occasion the reason for his neglect was an adventures he had with his uncle Scrooge and his mother Della. He had arranged his time so that he could comply with the presentation, but there was an unforeseen event and they returned to Duckburg after the arrangement.  
"We should get started right away," he told Webby and his brothers as he began to use the toilet paper rolls to make the worm's body that they were to deliver the next day. As a Junior Woodchuck he was used to using recycled materials so he used to keep all kinds of materials that could serve him.  
Although neither Louie nor Dewey wanted to do their homework, they didn't complain too much and went to work almost immediately. As soon as they saw Webby apply the first coats of glitter, they came to the same conclusion and she let him know right away. Louie was the first to speak.  
"I think it will be better if we don't use much of it."  
"Why?" Webby complained. "It's cute."  
"And as a girl," Dewey interrupted.  
Webby was a bit embarrassed upon hearing those words. He understood why his friends didn't want to wear glitter, but that didn't make his desires to wear it any less. She put the glitter away and pretended to agree with them, but intended to use it as soon as she got the chance, preferably when they were asleep and there was nothing they could do to remove it.  
Ten minutes later they had messed up the library and filled most of the furniture with glue. Of the project they were working on, they only had an amorphous mass, which sometimes seemed to have a life of its own. Duckworth fired them, claiming that he should clean up the place and make it habitable again.  
"This is terrible!" Huey complained. "We have a few hours left and we haven't done anything."  
"I think it's time to use the old trusty," Dewey suggested.  
Huey immediately understood what his brother was referring to. It was something they used to do whenever they had trouble with a task or needed help getting a badge. He was the first to rush to his uncle's boat house, hoping with his heart that Donald wouldn't be late. He hadn't done it in the last few days, but it was a possibility and he couldn't completely rule it out.  
The wait was not long. When Donald returned he looked tired, but not upset, so they took the opportunity to tell him about their problem. Contrary to what Huey expected, his uncle didn't get angry, on the contrary, he seemed happy to be asked for help. Although it was true that he used to help them with all the tasks, he also complained to them for leaving their homework until the last minute or alleging fatigue.  
They started working almost immediately. Donald made sure everything was in order and put the pieces together, the task that had caused the most problems during the first attempt. They worked late, so much so that none were aware of when they fell asleep, only that they woke up in their old room.  
"And Webby?"  
The triplets immediately searched for her, but could not find her. When they searched the room, they only found the finished task and they noticed a smell that whetted their appetite. In the kitchen they only found his uncle making omelettes, something he used to do whenever they had an important assignment or exams.  
"Webby is in my room, go wake her up so she can have breakfast." Huey was about to ask him where he slept when he remembered the model in the small living room. The answer seemed so obvious, his uncle hadn't slept all night to make sure he was ready on time. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this and it probably wouldn't be the last.   
"Don't you think we should visit Uncle Donald more often?" He heard Louie mutter.   
"Why do you say that?" Dewey asked confused. "The mansion is nearby."   
"And yet we rarely see him," Louie answered guiltily.   
They did not continue talking about the subject. Dewey woke Webby and the two of them ran off in search of breakfast. Huey didn't know what to think about what his brother had said. A part of him agreed. If it wasn't that Donald was working, they were the ones on an adventure with his Uncle Scrooge and Della. They didn't usually spend as much time together, especially when compared to the time before they moved into the McDuck mansion.   
In the end he downplayed it, telling himself that if his uncle missed them, he would visit them.   
"Is something wrong, Huey?" Donald asked him. "Breakfast gets cold and if you don't hurry you'll be late for class. I know Launchpad has no problem speeding up, but I'd rather it didn't have an excuse to do so."   
"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." In the end Huey decided that it was not something important. Even Louie seemed to have forgotten the subject and he preferred to do the same. He rushed to eat breakfast and get ready for a long school day.  
................................   
Tired as he was, Donald skipped his lunch break and continued polishing coins. That day Donna had to film several scenes and knew that Scrooge would not allow him to attend if he did not meet a number of polished coins. It was nothing unusual for him to skip meals, even before working with his uncle. When his nephews were babies he used to do it due to lack of time or because he preferred to spend the money on something for them. With three babies and his temperament it was difficult for him to keep a job so his economy was more than bad. He was still her, but he felt he had a lesser burden to deal with.  
The salary he was earning as Donna also helped him a lot. He knew it was less than Minnie's winning, but he didn't complain. He was aware of the difference in the popularity of the two and was happy to be able to have a higher extra salary than he was getting as a janitor in the Scrooge McDuck money bin.   
When the job was done, wearing her Donna Moo Goo outfit and an extra layer of makeup, she showed up at the studio. He filmed the first scene of the day, one in which he helped the Ducker escape from jail. His normally bad luck was no better this time. He had to repeat the scene on more than one occasion, mainly due to technical problems.  
When he found himself at the snack table, he filled his mouth with the first thing he saw. Several glances rested on her, but she didn't care, she was too hungry.  
"What an appetite!" Minnie said in surprise. "I haven't seen anyone eat like that since I saw Goofy wipe out the buffet table when we recorded Indiana Mouse."  
"How long have you eaten?" Asked Chris Wolf, the actor who played the Ducker.  
Donald planned to reply scathingly, but didn't get a chance to do so. From its beak all that came out was a rather loud eruption that made both Minnie and Chris wrinkle their faces. She pretended to be embarrassed, although she had certainly liked seeing the displeased expression on her co-star.  
"Save that for the scene where the Ducker tells Arleen about his past and try to do something with your breath before the kiss scene."  
When Donna heard about a kiss scene, she stopped eating and ran to the place where she had left her script. He read it several times until he found what he was looking for. It was one of the last scenes. Harlequin kissed the Ducker after both Darkwing and Batduck fell into his trap, while Oracle, a character Minnie played, took the opportunity to help them and personally intervened for the first time since the Ducker had raped her and caused her to lose mobility in her legs. .  
"Does the kiss bother you?" Minnie asked him. Donna hadn't noticed when she got closer.  
"No, it's just that it took me by surprise." I think a kiss is nothing compared to what I have had and will have to do in other scenes. ”Donna laughed to give her words more credibility.  
As an actor he knew that he had to be prepared for all kinds of scenes. That was something that caused him problems like Donald and made the Christmas special in which he appeared become a parody by not hiding how much he wanted a leading role and a kiss from the protagonist, although he did not ask for it, he did not hide his happiness to hear that his character was staying with the girl.  
"If you need help, you can count on me."  
"Have you ever kissed someone out of obligation?"  
"Yeah and it was awkward because Mickey was just a friend back then. Then we started dating and it wasn't easier, not because I didn't enjoy his kisses, it was just that I preferred them as something more intimate. All you have to do is remind yourself that you are not Donna Moo Goo, but rather that you are Harlequin and that Harlequin loves the Ducker with all his being, even if that love destroys her inside."  
"Would you kiss someone else having a partner?"  
"I suppose if the play needs it. Mickey has always been my boyfriend in fiction, but I never had to kiss him when I was dating Donald."   
"And him?" Donna asked, though she already knew the answer. "I wanted to see his reaction and that was it. Did you kiss him in a movie?"   
"No, like I told you, Mickey has always been my fictional boyfriend."  
Donald could hear some nostalgia in her voice and again felt guilty for having doubted her. He was aware of having made many mistakes. When he believed that Minnie had betrayed him, he felt so hurt and angry that he did not want to know anything about the world of acting again, something similar to what happened to him with the incident of the Spear of Selene.  
"Thank you," Donna replied, and her words were sincere, "for everything you do for me."  
Donna followed her partner's advice and used mouthwash. Not because he wanted to, he even considered eating food with a lot of onions, an idea he discarded when the director gave him some products for his oral hygiene and mints. The message seemed obvious to him and he certainly did not want to lose a job with a good salary and that allowed him to make friends with a person who was very important in his past.  
Contrary to what Donna may have expected, the kiss scene was the last to be filmed. On more than one occasion, she even noticed that the director did not seem entirely comfortable with leaving her in the movie and believed that she would be eliminated, which she did not happen. He tried to think of any reason for this behavior and the only conclusion he could come to was that the director wanted to make the film darker and bleaker.  
Filming that day ended when Mickey passed by Minnie. Despite his disguise, Donald recognized him immediately. They had been friends for many years, and he was especially observant, a skill he had developed after raising triplets and their attempts to impersonate each other.  
He resumed his work in the bin. This time he was not doing the cleaning but was watching the place. There was a problem with the security system so it was Donald's job to make sure that no one tried to enter the vault without authorization or that the fault was discovered.  
He decided to make himself some pretty strong coffee to keep himself awake all night. His sleep hours had been reduced considerably since he landed the role of villain in "Batduck vs Darkwing Duck, the darkest night", a film that, although it was not announced as the sequel to "Merduck, a darker world", were connected and the key was the post-credit scene and the first official appearance of the villain Harlequin.  
He was adding some energy drink and tequila, courtesy of Panchito, to his coffee when he spotted Scrooge McDuck on security cameras. She didn't care until she saw him stand in front of her office door. He hid the bottles under his desk and rushed to open the door for her.  
"How is the movie?"   
"There have been problems, but nothing that cannot be resolver. The director has made sure to avoid the equipment before filming each scene. Hiring Minnie was a great idea, she already has her group of fans looking forward to seeing her in the movie."   
"What about Drake Mallard? The last time I had him in a movie, things didn't go quite right. He didn't have as many accidents as you do, but there was a problem that was filmed enough to stop filming." He had canceled everything until a disc with the most important scenes appeared.  
"I wouldn't have cast anyone else for the character, he really knows how to get into the role, even the director admitted it, although he would rather make it darker and grimmer."  
"Does the villain have a curling mustache?" Scrooge made a movement with his fingers, pretending to have the mustache he spoke of.  
"I can't tell you, it's a spoiler." Also, he still haven't finished reading the entire script.  
"I'm the owner of the studio, those rules don't apply to me."   
Donald pretended to consider doing what Scrooge asked him to do. Although spoilers were prohibited in his contract, the director had given him a list of things that he could talk about during interviews, details that he had considered harmless and that could generate the interest of the audience. The appearance of the villain was one of those details.  
"When you see him, you'll know he's one of the villains. He has a curved mustache, wears black, is bald, and wears a top hat of the same color."   
"As it should be. Although I have my doubts about the top hat, a bowler hat would have been more appropriate."   
Donald's gaze fell on the monitors. As his gaze slid over the different rooms of the vault, he set about drinking his coffee. He did not detect anything unusual or something to be concerned about. Scrooge did not withdraw or show any intention of wanting to do so.  
"Aren't you making weird mixes with your coffee?"  
Donald drank the entire contents of his glass before denying. It would not be the first time that his Uncle Scrooge complained about that and it is that he had his reasons. On one occasion they even had to give him a stomach wash for having placed too large an amount of energy drink  
"I learned my lesson last time."  
Donald felt a bit guilty, but preferred not to say anything. His schedule was too busy and he knew he couldn't afford to fall asleep. He used to drink coffee that way when he was in the war, and although he ended up in the hospital once, he didn't think it would happen again.  
"Do you know how harmful energy drinks are? Mixing them with coffee and liquor is practically suicide."   
"I know, the doctor told me a thousand times when I was in the hospital."  
"I'll make you believe you. Do not fall sleep. You know I know how much money is in the bin and if something is missing, even if it is a penny, I will deduct it from your salary."   
"It's not my first job as a security guard, I know what I'm doing."


	8. Two flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything falls apart.

Alistair made Donna take pole dancing lessons. It was an unannounced decision that Donna only found out about when she was in front of the instructor. Contrary to what he came to think, the classes did not become a burden, but were one of the activities that she enjoyed the most.  
"You have strong arms," Delilah told her, "we will use this to our advantage. Relax a bit and make the tube your best friend."   
Donna nodded. It was difficult at first, but not as difficult as Daisy's lessons were. Holding onto the tube wasn't really a problem, but the sensuality of his movements was, something she had to work on with special emphasis.  
"More strength," Alistair told him, "I want you to conquer everyone in the audience."  
Minnie wasn't allowed to attend dance classes or risque scenes. It was not the idea of Alistair, the representative of the actress, claiming that she should maintain her image of innocence.  
"We're pushing the limits by letting Minnie play Oracle. You must ensure that you remain innocent and pure at all times."   
"But I like to see Donna perform," Minnie complained.  
"You won't be able to do it anymore," his manager told him, "many of your scenes aren't minutes to you."  
Minnie did not complain again, although it was clear that she was not satisfied.  
Donna suspected that Alistair was using her character to include everything she couldn't do with Minnie. Her scenes became darker and dangerously bordering on the pornographic line. She could see it in the changes made to the script.  
"Shall we shoot the kiss scene?" Chris asked.  
They had just filmed the scene where both superheroes fell into the Ducker's trap so it seemed the most logical thing to do. Donald had even begun to prepare mentally. Although she considered Chris to be attractive, he had appeared for two years in a row in the list of most attractive actors, he did not feel much desire to kiss him.  
"No. The scene that follows is when Oracle frees them and asks them to work together."   
Minnie appeared on stage wearing the costume that Oracle had worn when calling herself Ladybat. He had to pretend to limp a bit to make it clear that his character had trouble walking and when he got to the place where both heroes were trying to escape a group of sharks, she was talking to them about how important it was that they work together.  
In the original script, she hit and threatened them. Alistair wouldn't have made those changes if Minnie weren't such an important actress.  
Donna had sat down to watch the footage. Launchpad was by her side. Days ago he had decided to join filming as a public. It wasn't something Alistair was used to doing but he didn't have to agree to being Scrooge McDuck's chauffeur.  
"I can't wait to see this movie in the theater," Launchpad commented excitedly.  
Donna suspected that being on most of the tapes hadn't diminished Launchpad's interest and that his excitement was genuine. She was also sure that he would not say anything of what he had seen. The pilot could be distracted and not very smart, everyone knew it, but they also knew that he was a trustworthy man and that he kept his promises, which is why they allowed him to access the recordings.  
The idea for sharks had come from Scrooge McDuck. He had said that villains preferred these kinds of animals. Donald felt the desire to defend his favorite animals, something he did not do by trying to keep their identities separate and wanting to avoid a conflict that would lead nowhere. Being the owner of the filming studio, Scrooge had no great problem chipping in on some details. The idea that the conflict would be resolved when Batduck learned that Darkwing Duck's mother was also named Marta was a contribution from the director.  
That scene had to be recorded on more than one occasion. There was a glitch with the lights and some dialogue errors, nothing out of the ordinary. Donna and Chris had also made several mistakes, the most serious being when Arleen danced on the pole and one of her heels got tangled. The set was destroyed and filming was delayed for two days. There were no injuries and Donna received no warning, only a visit to the infirmary and the warning that she needed to be more careful.  
"That's all for today, you can leave and remember to be on time," Alistair told them and then turned to Donna. "Can you arrive an hour earlier? I would like to arrange some matters with you personally."   
"Noted. See you tomorrow."   
Donna said goodbye to Minnie and, after changing her outfit, returned to her work in the vault. He set about accommodating money that had come in to clean the offices until Scrooge interrupted him. He was prepared for him scolding and insults, not for him to ask him to accompany him to an event where he would take the children. That took him by surprise, Scrooge had not asked him to accompany him to any event, even before Della was lost on the moon.  
"Any suggestions on how to dress?"  
"Go with an elegant dress, it is a ceremony in my honor that will be done in the museum. I want you to go as Donna Moo Goo."   
"Any special reason?"  
"Nothing you should know."  
Donald grunted at that response. He was about to leave when he was stopped by the older duck, who was holding his hand.  
"Anything you want to tell me?" He asked annoyed. It was at times like this that Donald wondered why she clung to him so much and why he loved him so much.  
"I heard you take dance classes from had."  
"Do you want me to show you?" He asked mischievously.  
Scrooge McDuck didn't reply, but Donald took his uncle's expression as an affirmation.  
"Follow me," said Donald, who stroked Scrooge's feathers as he passed him.  
Scrooge and Donald used one of the filming rooms, specifically the one they used for dance classes. No one was working on the study so there was no risk of someone discovering them.  
Donald wore his costume from the movie and carefully adjusted the wig to prevent it from falling off. The corset was tight, but she had learned to move with it without losing breath, or breaking it.  
"And good? Do you have plans to stay there all day doing nothing?" Scrooge McDuck urged her.  
Donna began with simple, slow movements. She spun a few times without getting up off the ground. Then she started to climb the tube and once she was at the top, she only used her legs to hold on. Her movements were becoming faster, but without neglecting sensuality.  
She danced for several minutes, putting into practice everything she had learned, always trying to look sensual and provocative, but without directing any glance at her only spectator. When she approached Scrooge, she noticed that he had enjoyed their private dance. He didn't need words or applause, his body gave him away. She sat on his lap, feeling his lover's erection brushing against her tail feathers. She wrapped her hands around Scrooge's neck and began to kiss him. Her hips moved slowly, she wanted to show him who was in control at that moment.  
"My sweet star."  
When Donna kissed Scrooge it was not a tender kiss. At the time, neither of them was worried about being romantic. It was a hungry kiss, accompanied by longing caresses.  
Until Donna decided it was time to finish. He stood up suddenly and began to brush the imaginary dust from his clothes.  
"I have to go. See you at the ball. ” The last thing was said in a whisper which Scrooge found malicious.  
Frustration was not new to Scrooge McDuck, yet the richest duck in the world could not recall being so frustrated before.  
For Donald dressing up as Donna Moo Goo was no challenge. Over time, she had learned various makeup tricks, and the fact that children rarely visit the boathouse gave her the time to change her appearance. Finding a suitable dress for the occasion took time. Her wardrobe was quite limited so she had to buy one. Scrooge had invited her and he didn't want her to feel ashamed of his company.  
To avoid suspicion, Donna met Scrooge at the museum, where a party was to be held to celebrate the new acquisition, a gem that Scrooge McDuck had donated. Seeing his nephews, Webby and Della didn't surprise him, but it did hurt. He wanted to let it pass, telling himself that if Scrooge invited him as Donna it was so that he could have another kind of approach with her. Although she had returned to that identity to have sex with her lover, she was hopeful that if she kept it, they could have a different relationship than he could have with Donald.  
"Who is she?" Louie was the first to ask.  
"Donna Moo Goo, she's a ... friend." Scrooge hesitated a bit before introducing Donna.  
The triplets, Webby and Della did not seem to believe the older duck's words and the laughter they exchanged was proof of it. Louie was the only one who looked serious. Neither Donald nor Scrooge did anything to correct them. Although they could not be considered friends, they did not believe that it was correct to use the word courtship, since they had not formalized and lovers was a very strong word to use with children.  
The ceremony began when the museum president gave a speech to express the appreciation that the entire council felt for the not so disinterested gift that the richest duck in the world had made. He was not the only one to speak, several of the museum workers and the mayor of Duckburg gave their own speech to end with a detail for the honoree.  
Dewey nearly fell asleep on more than one occasion and Huey woke him up every time he showed signs of snoring or drooling. Donna didn't say anything to him, not only because she felt it would be inappropriate, but also because she was going through a similar situation. In her case Scrooge woke him up by wrapping her waist tightly, but without hurting her, or kissing her cheeks, sometimes her beak, always making sure no one saw him. It was not something that bothered him, on the contrary, she really enjoyed those gestures.  
It was times like that that Donald felt there was little hope for both of them. Being Donna Moo Goo they could go on normal dates, even have small displays of affection without having to worry. Thinking of the press made that momentary happiness diminish. Scrooge McDuck was the richest duck in the world and Donna Moo Goo a rising star.  
The music started when the speeches ended. Scrooge held out his hand, and Donna gladly accepted the gesture. He waltzed and everything seemed perfect until Goldie showed up. He did it the same way he always did, attracting all eyes and without having an invitation.  
Donna and Scrooge returned to their family, but the older duck was quickly taken over. There were many who thought that a dance was the opportunity to do business with the richest duck in the world and some even came to believe that in such an environment they could obtain better advantages from it. The latter were unaware that Scrooge's resistance to alcohol was quite high.  
"Where did you meet Uncle Scrooge?" Louie asked her.   
Donald knew he couldn't tell the truth so he thought of an answer that might be convincing. He couldn't tell her about the first time he saw Scrooge as Donna. He hadn't told them about the talk, much less planned to tell them about his sex life. He skipped everything about the fake casting and the shady bar, focusing solely on the date they went on after they collided in the filming studio and the ice cream they ate.  
"How can we know that you are not using it to succeed as an actress? Or for his money?"   
"Do you think Scrooge is the kind of duck who is easily handled?"  
The children and Della shook their heads and stopped their questioning. Donna knew they still mistrusted her.  
When Scrooge returned it was evident that he had escaped from some millionaire. No one gave any importance to that fact so it was quickly forgotten. Scrooge took Donna's hand and once more led her to dance.  
Donna and Scrooge danced two more songs before Goldie asked her permission to dance with Scrooge. The answer that Donald planned to give was negative, but he did not have any opportunity to answer because his partner was pleased to accept the change of partner.  
"You know?" Louie asked him, "Uncle Scrooge and Goldie have a history."  
Sh did know, just as she was also aware that Scrooge was keeping a lock of her hair. She had seen him fight her many times to obtain a treasure and each time she had felt the tension between them. And even if he didn't know it, he could tell in the way they danced, every step, every turn, it all seemed to be part of a battle neither of them was willing to lose.  
"I can imagine, I have seldom seen a couple have chemistry like this when they dance." Pretending everything was fine hurt. She didn't want to make a fuss and she knew he didn't have the right to.  
"They are in love, but they are too proud to admit it."  
"It must be annoying to be dumped," Della commented, and Donald didn't know what her intentions were, although she suspected it.  
Della used to call her aunt and from the first time she saw her, she let her know that she had her approval. Donald did not accept her so easily, not only because of what he felt but because he had seen how Goldie loved gold more than anything in the world and had seen the sadness in his uncle's eyes when she left, with some treasure stolen by the general. But in the end he did, and she couldn't deny that she was the only one for him.  
"We are only friends. If it bothered me, I wouldn't have allowed them to dance or I'd be making a fuss. ” Della gave him a suspicious look, and Donna wondered if she'd seen anything." I'll go get a drink, do you want something?"  
Della and the children asked for a Pep. Donna took one too. Not only because they were her favorite drinks or because of the absence of strong drinks, he had never had alcoholic beverages near his nephews and had no intention of doing so, least of all for something that he considered was not important. He borrowed a tray and filled it with snacks and drinks before returning to his family.  
The sandwiches ran out quickly. Donna and Della proved to have quite a big appetite so the actress decided to go for more.  
"What movies have you acted in?" Dewey asked her.  
"Kung fu love, it was the love interest, the new Mermaid movie, I was an extra and now I'm in another movie that I can't speak about due to legal issues."   
"I don't think it applies to Scrooge McDuck's nephew."  
"And ruin the experience for you?" Donna put a hand to her chest in an attempt to add drama to her words. I am not that cruel.  
"I don't mind spoilers," Dewey commented, using the same expression he used when he wanted to ask Donald for something.  
"I'm the bad guy" Donna sang the answer, using a part of one of her favorite songs. "And one more thing, it is a movie not suitable for children."   
Donna was concerned when she saw that Dewey did not seem discouraged. That made her suspect that he would try to see the movie and there were several scenes for which he believed it was not the most appropriate.  
"Do you have action scenes?" Webby asked, remarkably excited.  
Donna answered all the questions that were asked. Part of her was happy to earn her family's appreciation as Donna, another part of her knew that sympathy would only last if she remained a friend of Scrooge. The actress doubted that there could be a possibility for both.  
Goldie and Scrooge danced to three songs before he returned to his family. From the way he looked at Goldie, he could tell they had unfinished business. Donna told herself she had no reason to stay, but she did have reason to leave. Seeing his uncle so in love was painful even though he had always known it.  
"I'm going out on a business trip," was what he told them.  
It didn't take long for the triplets, Webby and Della to tease him. It was also clear to them that Goldie was involved in these businesses.  
"It was fun spending it with you, it's a shame I should fire myself," Donald commented, maintaining his character was difficult, especially because of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Reference to the comic "Hatched a star" , in which Donald wants to act in a Kung fu movie, due to things that happen he takes the role of the love interest and calls himself Donna Moo Goo. Many details were ignored for the sake of the fic, such as the fact that Donald never revealed who he played that role.


End file.
